Tales of the Crew
by Ticktank
Summary: COMPLETE. Two one-shot stories on Captain Iga & Blue 1 commander N'dulle Gilford. Plus a Hayami x Mutio multi-chapter story. WARNING: Heavy dialogue; Multi-chapter story contains romance and some violence.
1. ONESHOT: Flesh, Heart & Metal

This is my first attempt at writing a narrative piece of fiction (quite a feat for me since most of the writing I've done involved numbers and more numbers), so please be kind and keep the flamethrowers :P Feedback will of course be greatly appreciated. I've been an avid fan of Blue Submarine no.6 since its release, and its amazing how enduring the story can be even after 10 years. A word of caution: Readers expecting stories on mushy romances and heart-fluttering courtships will be disappointed. Such themes are not my forte and will probably never be. And I'm terrible at pretending.

BS6: Tales of the Crew is, not surprisingly, aimed to be a collection of short stories detailing the various events experienced (during and after the anime segment) by the crewmembers of Blue Submarine no.6., based on my own warped imagination. The stories are meant to give certain characters a little more focus, and can be regarded in the way similar to a movie's 'deleted scenes'.

Disclaimer: Blue Submarine no.6 and its characters are not owned by me, nor am I trying to make money off these ideas, blah blah blah. Much respect to Mr. Range Murata for designing such memorable characters though.

* * *

Flesh, Heart and Metal

"Young brats. Navy selection standards are terrible these days" Iga lamented to himself. As one of the few surviving sub commanders of the original blue fleet, Iga's experiences were regarded as a valuable training tool for new junior officers and cadets. Despite this, the Captain would have gladly traded the mundane dialogue sessions for a 6-month patrol at sea with his trusty crew. Unfortunately for now, he would have to entertain two particularly energetic cadets eagerly pestering him for some war stories.

"So Iga old man, tell us about what happened in your battle against the Ghost Ship. Its gotta be some epic material!" said one cadet, who looked only slightly older than Kino. "Yeah man! Gilford would have been really green about it if she was still alive." Iga was offended by the (slightly drunk) second young officer's brashness in addressing him, but more so by the disrespectful remark about deceased fleet commander, who despite having a reputation for being overconfident and boastful, never hesitated to put her life on the line for a just cause. Commander Gilford fought to the very end, and its hard to say if these richboys would ever possess the fortitude to do the same.

"I'd rather not, thank you very much. Now will you excuse me..."

Despite verbally expressing the contrary, Iga's mind was involuntarily zoning back to that faithful day 2 years ago, when the fate of the world rested in the hands of the blue fleet. "Hey! You there man?" The cadet waved his hand in front of the Captain's eyes. But Iga was no longer there...

...

The high frequency beeping of the contact sonar filled the bridge. "My God. They're taking the bait!" Nakamura whispered enthusiastically. Captain Iga's tactic of hiding the sub on top of a Musuca's corpse was his final gamble, in the fight against an enemy he knew he could not win head on. And luck was finally on their side.

Yuri stood beside the Captain, looking intently at the screen with both arms bent and fists clenched. "They're directly under us now sir!"

Iga sprang to life. "Freeda, down trim 90 degrees. Thrusters full. NOW!"

"All tubes loaded and ready to fire on your mark Captain!" Gusuku followed up immediately with her characteristic high-pitched voice.

The battle-hardened captain unleashed a defiant roar. "GO TO HELL!"

It was almost like an aquatic rendition of David VS Goliath. One by one, the torpedoes of the whale-shaped war machine struck its larger adversary unopposed. Multiple explosions tore through the command tower and Umigumo launch bays, instantly killing many hybrids and sending countless more flying in all directions. In the deep ends of the hanger, chaos unfolded. Many of Mutio's sisters were impaled or crushed by falling debris before they could react. Mutio herself however was miraculously spared the same fate. Using her newfound freedom she swam swiftly towards the other survivors, who were now desperately trying to escape the crumbling structure and the cries of agony from within it. At the corner of her eye, she caught Verg clinging on to the bridge's railing like a lost child; trying to pull out a piece of shrapnel embedded deep inside his arm; screaming hysterically at his crew to fight back. The dog-faced navigators were yelling into their primitive pipe-like communication systems. "Point us up! Arm the turrets now! Return fi...". The commands never reached their intended recipients, as another series of explosions vaporized the hybrids and sent the tower into blackness.

A second wave of destruction was soon to come. Blue 3, having barely survived annihilation after acting as a decoy for Blue 6, had managed to turn around and was now facing the crippled dreadnought.

"Lets give them a present of our own. Arm tubes 2 through 6 with all remaining Enzyme torpedoes. Lock on to that whale shark". The French Captain grinned gleefully at the payback he was about to deliver."This one's for Blue 8. FIRE!"

Streams of metal poured out of the sub and accelerated towards their intended target.

Too weakened by the impact of Blue 6's volleys on its cargo, the gigantic beast could only muster a slow swerve in an attempt to avoid the approaching torpedoes. But it was too late. It gave out a deafening wail of pain as each missile struck its head and frontal body. Chunks of its flesh were blown off by the initial impact, and more of it started dissolving away as the warhead's corrosive acid began its work. With one final death cry that threatened to shatter every iceberg in the vicinity, the creature and the battleship it carried began sinking towards the ocean floor, engulfed by an ever-thickening cloud of crimson.

"We got em' Sir!" Yuri yelled in victory. Almost immediately, the crewmembers of both subs joined in, raising their hands and roaring in unison at their clutch victory. All except for Huang. Cradling her teddy bear with her eyes closed, the still-innocent girl was traumatised by the haunting sounds of death and suffering that flooded her ears. Sounds emitted by creatures who communicated in a way only she could understand.

It was a sad sight to behold as many of the Ghost Ship's surviving crew attempted a slow collective swim upwards towards the surface. Several Mutios, with a limb or two missing, could barely manage a few strokes before succumbing to their injuries. Others who were too badly wounded and coughing out blood were quickly sucked back in by the sinking ship's undertow. Genuine terror filled their eyes. The entire scene was being monitored by both subs, and it was a moment that would be engraved inside the minds of Iga and his crew forever.

An ever subtle Ookawa was the first to comment. "Thats right you freaks! Swim away and don't come back!"

"I could look at this over and over and still not get bored." His Korean rival quickly added to the humanity.

"Sushi!" "Payback's a bitch eh?" "Lets finish them off!" The anger-infused taunts continued.

Fortunately it wasn't all one-sided. "Umm call me a wuss guys but I kinda wished it could have ended in a better way" Cekeros said sadly as his eyes were transfixed on a frog-like hybrid, who was grieving over the dead comrade it was carrying. Iga was comforted by the fact that there were still at least some human beings on the bridge who could be...humane.

As the humans continued to indulge in their verbal orgy, Grampus 2, piloted by Estella and Zagalo, circled above the sinking wreck of the Ghost Ship, observing the growing swarm of hybrids swimming towards them. Grampus 5 (belonging to Blue 3) moved in the opposite direction, and together both subs looked like a pair of eagles about to feast on easy prey. "I'd rip them to shreds now Estella." Zagalo grunted as his thumb hovered around the trigger."But protocol's a pain. Radio the bridge for the green light!"

Too shell-shocked by their sudden, unexpected defeat and no longer possessing the will to fight, the children of Zorkdyke stopped their ascent after noticing the two ships. With needle-cannons and rocket clusters pointed at them, the survivors could only gaze sadly at the cold machines of their enemies, hoping for a swift, painless end. Many were still unable to fathom what had just transpired. The destruction of their enemy's undersea base, numerous coastal cities and many more human subs. It had always been one victory over another. Up till now, the ghost-ship had never been beaten.

Back on the bridge, the celebrations and commentary were still ongoing. But before anyone else could continue, Sidra's voice pierced through the chattering. "Captain! Grampus 2 and 5 are within firing range and requesting permission to mop up the remaining Chimera."

The bridge quickly grew silent. Iga paused for a minute and adjusted his cap before replying firmly.

"No."

The crew was taken aback, for different reasons. "Sir?"

"Its over for today people. They're the monsters remember?"

The surprise was quickly replaced by a few respectful nods for their Captain. "Yes Sir. Sidra, order all Grampuses to return to their subs." Yuri commanded. Iga sank back onto his seat and let out a sigh of relief. "Lets head back to Sub Zero". A much bigger decision would have to be made soon.

As the crumbling battleship came to a rest on the edge of an abyssal trench, both subs and their Grampuses promptly turned and departed for the nuclear submarine, leaving the surviving hybrids to themselves. The seas were quiet again...for now. To all of them, what they just witnessed drove them into a state of even greater emotional turmoil. Their hated human enemies having demonstrated something they had never expected from them, and which they were indoctrinated to never show - mercy.

All except, of course, for one hybrid, who only hours ago faced impending banishment by her own kind; brutally punished for reciprocating the mercy that was shown to her by a human pilot. A human who touched her and has haunted her mind ever since. She had come to understand mercy, and as she watched the human machines disappear along the waterline, Mutio smiled peacefully at the realization that there were other humans like..Hayami..who could show the same. For the second time, her life had been spared.

...

Iga was brought back to reality by a tap on his shoulder from Yuri. "Captain, the session is ending in awhile. Would you still like to speak to the cadets?"

A sudden urge to mentor came over Iga. "Hey you two!" he motioned towards the 2 cadets who were responsible for triggering his reminiscing. "First off, you will address me by my rank and name from now, or I'll have you on laundry duty for a few weeks. Got that kids?" The 2 officers acknowledged and swallowed nervously as they realized he meant business.

"Now, you wanted to know what it was like fighting the Ghost Ship? I'll start then." Iga suddenly realized just how important his position was. A respected war veteran whom junior officers idolized and aspired to be. Like it or not, these young shmucks were the future of the blue fleet, and perhaps humanity, he thought. Iga hoped to impart his values on these young officers, to teach them the pains that wars can inflict on both sides, and that compassion and mercy were not weaknesses that had no place in times of conflict, but characteristics of a true human being.

And as he narrated his story, Iga thought to himself. "They're young, and they might not learn. They might not even understand. But I have to try, because its the right thing to do".

END

* * *

Hope it was a decent read at least.

Perhaps my main motivation of writing this story came from the feeling I got after seeing how the battle between Blue 6 and the Ghost Ship ended. The animators did an excellent job in building up our dislike (and perhaps fear) towards Verg and his unstoppable battleship. But I'm pretty sure I wasn't alone in wishing that Verg's defeat was shown in more detail than a mere zoom-in scream. I wasn't looking for more gore and violence (yes I'm a guy however), just more content depth. It could have also been a great opportunity for some further character development. I felt that this was one of the few areas in an otherwise awesome anime that could have been done better, and thus I decided to write on what I would have liked to see happen during and after the battle.

Note: Estella and Zagalo (Zagelo?) are not original characters; they're featured in the BS6 Playstation game and were pilots assigned to the sub around the same time as Kino (I think). Its a great game with over 30 minutes of extra animation. A must for all die-hard BS6 fans :P


	2. ONESHOT: Captain Ahab

**Warning:** Story contains a hefty amount of dialogue, and not much plot development.

**Note:** I had a couple of folks asking me who Gilford was, whether if she was an OC (Gasp!). She's the Afro-American female sub captain who was seen in the OVA episode 2 and 4 (where she died). Just kinda felt inclined to expand on her rather shallow character.

* * *

Captain Ahab

The Blue Dome mess hall. It was a rather cozy place to eat and chat, although a little unclean. The last place any lower ranking officer would expect to be patronized by the top echelons of the blue fleet. But on that day, N'dulle Gilford decided to pay a visit.

The tall athletic commander of the Corback was an imposing sight as she entered, holding a glass of wine in one hand. The front half of the room immediately went quiet as salutes were quickly given. "At ease people, I'm just here to have my drink" she said, before taking a sip from her glass. Several sailors behind her were now subtlety trying to leave the hall, while the unlucky ones in front were busy trying to tidy things up or sit further away, on the pretext of making room for her.

Gilford spotted a lone sailor sitting by herself at the end of the hall. Her uniform indicated that she was a Grampus pilot, and looked no older than 18. The pink haired youth seemed lost in her own thoughts, as she failed to notice her enter the hall nor the increasing number of sailors now trying to leave it. The sailor still had her back turned towards the commander when she approached her and placed one hand on a chair. "Mind if I sat here, ensign..." Gilford leaned forward to look at her name plate "Kino?"

Her thoughts suddenly broken, an annoyed Kino turned around and then jumped slightly when she realized the source of the interruption. She tried to stand up and offer a salute, but Gilford quickly motioned for her to remain seated. "I'll take that as a yes then. Thank you" Gilford smiled at the nervous ensign, who looked somewhat adorable.

Gilford turned her head and surveyed the surroundings. "Well, since we're the only people left within 10 meters of this table, lets have a chat shall we?" Kino nodded quickly. Its not like she could say no. Her mind was still trying to process the fact that the supreme commander of the blue fleet was sitting next to her and seemed interested in nothing else.

The dark-skinned woman leaned back on her chair slightly and stirred her wine glass. "What is it about me that frightens you people?" Gilford said with a sigh as she looked around again, her smile never leaving.

"Commander, umm I think your rank kind of makes it uncomfortable for us when we see you here. We respect you ma'am, but we've also heard stories from your sailors..."

"That I'm very harsh to those under my command, I make grown men cry and I don't take criticism very well?"

Kino replied in agreement, wondering if that was going to get her in trouble. "Honesty. I like that in a soldier." The commander's smile widened.

For the next 10 minutes the 2 adults - one actual and the other aspiring - talked about themselves. Kino did her best to answer the commander's questions about her background, why she joined, the crew she served with and her experiences so far as a Grampus pilot. She also talked a little about her encounters with the Zorndyke machines, and tried to impress her by reciting what she had learned at the academy.

"You're under Iga eh? Well, you're in good hands. They're little old though" Gilford said with a laugh.

The red-haired youth listened intently as Gilford narrated her story. Born in Africa, a continent that was at that time on the verge of being destroyed by viral plagues, Gilford was adopted by an American couple stationed there as humanitarian aid workers. She migrated with them back to the States at the age of 8, and her parents died several years later. Through sheer hard work and perseverance in the face of racial prejudice, Gilford eventually graduated from the Naval Academy as the top officer of her cohort. She was the youngest sub captain to participate in actual combat, emerging with a near-perfect record. Gilford also made sure to mention her most recognized accomplishment - being the youngest and first woman to be promoted to commander of the Blue Fleet, on the basis of pure merit.

"Maybe she does have a right to be proud" Kino thought, now a little more at ease. Yet Kino could not help but feel that beneath the woman's accomplishments, the display of confidence and the pride that radiated from her, the elite officer was angry and hurt at the world, and wanted to prove that she wouldn't lie down and take it. But what Kino was too young too realize was that she herself had been angry for much of her life, had too been hurt by loss and felt the need to prove something. Unlike Hayami, the death of her parents and siblings didn't detach her from her ability to socialize. Kino was an emotional person at heart, but never wanted to be hurt again. And to that she created a masculine and tough appearance. In some ways, though separated by ethnicity, rank and age, the two women had a lot in common. Only Gilford was able to see this, partly because of her age.

"They were found dead among the sea of other bodies, the ones that died to the first great wave. Their hands were held together, waiting for me to return." Gilford was no longer smiling as she tilted her head up. The unexpected change of topic into a very personal one caught Kino off-guard, and she scrambled to maintain her composure.

"I know I'm an ass for asking this, but I suppose you lost someone too? Perhaps some...people?"

"What is she getting at?" Kino was clearly upset at the blunt question, but she kept it professional, mentioning briefly how her family perished on a boat that was attacked by hybrids. She was starting to feel uncomfortable again.

Gilford's eyes never moved as she listened. She leaned forward and rested her arms on the table. "These are sad times, Kino. Look around you. You'll be hard pressed to find someone who _hasn't_ lost a loved one because of Zorndyke's actions." A few seconds of silence passed before she continued. "...We've all been scarred. All of us here. Damaged." Gilford fixated at Kino, her dark eyes starting to moisten. Yet somehow Kino felt that she wasn't trying to look at her. "So much suffering...because of one man's actions", said the sub commander, as her finger started to fidget. By now Kino was starting to feel very unsettled. Gilford was showing a side the young pilot had never expected. Was she supposed to comfort her or continue remaining a silent listener? Was she drunk? Would the proud commander feel insulted if she showed her pity?

"Are you familiar with the 17th Century novel, _Moby Dick_?" Kino shook her head. "Jesus...you young people. Moby Dick is a story about revenge Kino. About a Captain's obsession towards a whale that sank his ship and chewed off one of his legs. Ahab was the captain's name" Kino began to understand what the fleet commander was trying to get at. "After he recovered he devoted his whole life to killing the bastard. Even going as far as discarding his smoking pipe - his last source of pleasure. Captain Ahab may not be real, but there are more Ahabs here than you think".

Kino noticed that the woman's fingers were curled up now, as if trying to dig into the table. "They say revenge won't solve anything. But they're wrong. Because I know it'll make me feel better. It'll make the pain go away. And I'm sure it already has for Zorndyke..." Gilford clenched her teeth and lowered her head as she ran her hand across her eyes, collecting the tears.

"Commander, would you..." but Kino was abruptly cut off.

"I'm fine. Thank you" Gilford motioned by raising her hand, but kept her gaze fixated at the table. "Whats important now is that some of us are still alive, and we have an obligation to avenge those who died. They won't rest until justice is delivered to them." She wrapped her fingers around her wine glass and stared at the liquid within it. "My dear husband...my children...I miss you all so much" The commander was no longer trying to hide her tears, and wept openly. Kino looked at her quietly as Gilford drank the rest of the wine that was left in her glass, before slamming it back on the table. "I've thrown my pipe away Kino. I threw it away, the day they died."

"Zorndyke can reason however he wants, but history will remember him as an animal who murdered 10 billion people, thats probably more cells than the fucker has in his body." Anger had taken over the scarred woman. "I will never forgive him, even if God does. As long as I'm alive, I will do everything within my means...to kill him. Nothing else matters anymore." Kino was startled by her use of profanity; She badly wanted revenge on the old man herself, but even she felt a little frightened by her sudden display of rage and despair. Still, Kino felt strangely compelled to ask how the story ended, of all things.

"Ahab never got his revenge. He died trying."

Gilford was quick to continue. "But our story will end differently, Kino. Mankind will win this battle, because I'm playing a part in it. And when its over, the only tragedy left would be that Zorndyke has only one pathetic life for us to take. That he can only die once" Gilford said coldly. She then chuckled in a manner that seemed totally out of her character and shook her head. "Pathetic isn't it, for the commander of the blue fleet to be crying like that? I'm supposed to be the symbol of immovable confidence."

"Absolutely not ma'am, umm...I meant...the part about crying...err"

But Gilford wasn't bothered, and instead replied to Kino "I don't know why I told you all that...But I guess we all need someone to talk to now and then." She is human, like the rest of us, Kino said to herself. Gilford waited a few moments for the last of her tears to dry and adjusted her uniform before rising from her chair, her aura of confidence suddenly returning. The tall woman walked towards a now standing Kino and placed an arm over her shoulder. "Thank you for listening to me, Ensign Kino, instead of hiding like the other little girls." Gilford said calmly, to which Kino responded with a nervous grin and a sharp salute. "Its late. I shall take my leave now." The commander smiled and sighed as Kino returned the salute, before exiting the hall.

_In a war memorial, 2 years after the war._

"I had a gun pointed at him. I could have killed him right there, and there was nothing to stop me. I thought vengeance had consumed me enough to make me do it without hesitation, just like it did to you."

"But I couldn't. The old man asked me a question - if I would be happy again after he died. Almost as though he heard our conversation that day in the hall...it was frightening" Kino bit her lip.

"I realized I couldn't kill him, because the pain wouldn't have gone away. My family is dead, and nothing will bring them back."

"In the end, Zorndyke died, and even though you weren't there to see it, it was probably the only thing you wanted."

Kino knelt down in front of the gravestone and placed a bouquet of flowers. "Like you, Captain Ahab died in his quest for revenge, and at least he died doing something he lived for. The only thing he lived for. Rest in peace Commander."

END

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Moby Dick is one of my favourite stories to date, and reading the book again inspired me to write something on the BS6 universe that drew parallel to the novel. From there it was rather straightforward as the similarities between Gilford (and to some extent Kino as well) and Captain Ahab were too great to ignore. Both BS6 and the novel are also set in the seas, with plenty of casualties and symbolism.


	3. R&R Ch 1: Gossiping about Love

_Note 1_: Reunion & Resolution (R&R? Lol) was originally intended to be another one-shot story, but the plot bunnies became rabid as I was halfway through writing it. We'll see how long the rabies can last...

_Note 2_: As with earlier stories, this one contains plenty of dialogue and slow plot development.

_**Plot outline**:_  
Set one year after the events portrayed in the anime, this story focuses primarily on the lives of Hayami and Mutio. Despite a year of peace, both have been struggling to cope with their strange feelings of longing for each other, and their treatment from their own kind. With fate granting them a rare opportunity to reunite once again, can Hayami and Mutio find understanding and resolution to these emotions, and in turn, gain acceptance from both species?

* * *

**Reunion & Resolution**

**Chapter 1: Gossiping about love**

A year had passed since the end of the final war with Zorndyke, with a pyrrhic victory for Blue Fleet and mankind.

In the dining hall of the rebuilt Tokyo naval base, the crew of Blue 6, after a month-long patrol in the South China Sea, were heartily consuming their meals. A week's worth of R&R was soon to come, and spirits were high.

Makio Yamada sat alone, having been the earliest to claim his meal. The 28 year-old communications officer was a veteran sonar operator and unofficial guardian of Huang, instantly recognizable by his Afro hairstyle and sunglasses. Yamada was about to take his first bite when he was unexpectedly interrupted by the chirpy voice of a girl. Looking up he saw Gusuku and Sidra standing in front of him, food trays in hand. "

Mind if we joined you Makio? Terrible food as usual...need some of your gossip to keep us distracted" Gusuku said with a smile. It was a redundant question as they already knew the answer. Having served together for nearly three years, the Blue 6 crew were almost like a family.

20-years old when the war with Zorndyke ended, Toko Gusuku was often regarded by many of her peers as being a boy trapped in a girl's body. She excelled in sports, enjoyed eating and was frank and talkative to everyone. It was thus to no one's surprise when she was assigned to a traditionally male-dominated role - Weapons control. Beneath the tomboy image however, Gusuku was in reality an idealistic, romantic girl at heart, and a rare source of optimism and energy that was sorely needed in those times.

Sidra's background was equally interesting. An American orphan who survived a rough childhood, Sid's calm and straightforward personality was a sharp contrast to his tall physique and deep voice. His position as lead sailor and security officer of Blue 6 was one that truly befitted him. Sidra was the man Iga could count when under pressure, or when some muscle was needed.

Yamada surveyed the room and its occupants, trying to find a subject worthy of a conversation. It wasn't long before he did.

"Love is so strange", he muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"I said love can be so strange. It can turn people into beautiful, compassionate human beings, or terrible monsters. People live and die for it, hell they'd do anything for it in fact." Yamada continued. "I can see so many different expressions of love just from looking at the people in this room. Its fascinating".

"The food's actually starting to taste good. Carry on please" Gusuku said cheerfully.

Yamada obliged, glad to be given the chance to play intellectual. "Right. Lets start with those two. You just can't have any peace when they're together." Yamada pointed at Zagalo and Estella, who were busy bickering over how they were going to spend their vacation on shore, together of course. They came from very different backgrounds - Estella was a pampered Swedish girl from a rich family, Zagalo the laid-back son of an Argentinean army colonel, and both made their differences very clear to each other right from the start. It was hence to much amusement when Iga made them co-pilots, almost as though he could foresee something develop in the odd pair.

"They're always arguing over the silliest things, and yet its so clear to everyone that they like each other. A lot." Sidra and Gusuku smiled in agreement. "The time their Grampus got clipped by a torpedo? Zag was bleeding pretty badly when they got back and needed a transfusion. Estella was wailing like a baby when she followed the docs into the operating room, begging them to save his life. He would have giggled himself to death if he was awake to hear it." Ah...the mysteries of love, Yamada thought. How it can make some people mask their genuine affections behind the guise of an opposite emotion - be it annoyance, indifference or even hate.

"She said she cried out of guilt, Makio" Sidra commented.

Gusuku rolled her eyes. "Well she's bad at lying. Girl here by the way."

Yamada next turned his attention to the sub's resident Casanova Alex Cekeros, who was as usual trying his moves on Freeda as they sat opposite each other, casually eating their meals. "And over there we have a classic case of mutual flirting. Makes me wonder how much I missed when my ears were on the Sonar." Yamada chuckled to himself as he thought deeper about the two navigators. Alex fully knew his advances towards Freeda weren't going to lead anywhere, but he was still doing it anyway, because it was fun. And Freeda enjoyed it too, thought a little guilty about deriving pleasure from the amorous attentions of a naive man. A _younger_, naive man. To the two of them, it was a harmless way of coping with the stresses of being separated from their families, and in the face of an uncertain future.

"The bridge would be too quiet without them. They can carry on as long as that dead fish Yuri is there". The three laughed in unison.

Thinking that the mood was right, Yamada decided to play with a little fire next. "So what about you Toko? Who's gonna be the lucky man?" Gusuku did not return the grin, and instead shot a cold look. "I'd rather not talk about that now". Sidra tried to ask if she was aware of the few crewmembers who were trying to court her, but Gusuku was reluctant to converse. Both men got the hint and quickly dropped the subject.

For the next few minutes their attentions were focused on consuming the substances on their plates. An awkward silence engulfed them before it was finally broken by Sidra.

"He's changed quite abit since he came back to us, don't ya'll think?"

The 3 turned their heads towards the Grampus pilot sitting at the end of the room. His back was against the wall, one leg resting on the bench, staring at the ceiling blankly as he puffed away. Smoking was prohibited in the dining hall, but Tetsu Hayami was never the type to care about these things.

"But still the rebel I see" muttered Gusuku. "Can't believe I actually had a crush on him back then".

"Well be glad ya got over him girl, 'cause it sure ain't gonna go nowhere if you tried now". Sidra laughed aloud.

"Hehe, come on, no need to be mean Sid" Yamada added.

Gusuku pressed her fingers against the edges of the table, eyes now wide with playful curiosity. "What you guys talking about? There's a girl? Who?"

"That Hayami. He just doesn't stop surprising people." Yamada took a sip of water and turned his head towards Hayami before continuing. "You know...he won't admit it, but I think he misses that...fish girl". And almost as if he wanted to prove Yamada right, Hayami shifted his gaze towards the bite scar on his arm, a memento from a Zorndyke creature that stirred something within him, ever since he watched it crawl out of it's wrecked pod. There was an unmistakable look of both calmness and yearning on the Grampus pilot's face as he gently rubbed the crescent shaped memory mark, before noticing the three sailors looking at him with discomforting interest. Hayami scowled before walking off in a huff.

"Look at that. What else could be on his mind right now?" Yamada said with a smile. Being the guardian of an 11-year old with special sensory abilities did have its unique perks. Yamada pointed out how Hayami never officially rejoined the Blue fleet even after the end of the war, but stayed on with Blue 6 as a Grampus pilot (with Iga's permission of course), never complaining when he was made to carry out boring patrols.

"In fact, he seems to like recon missions more than anyone else" Sidra said. Encounters with the children of Zorndyke have been extremely rare following their creator's demise. Even the massive Musucas were no longer a common sight in the open seas. Was Hayami sticking around just for a chance to see the creature again?

"Too bad for her, sadly". Sidra didn't say who, but they all knew he could only be referring to _that _girl. Poor Kino, sitting across the table alone, was smitten with Hayami and bad at hiding it. But it was a hopeless cause. The enigmatic man she had come to adore was already in a world of his own when it came to love, which wasn't all too different from his personality. Hayami had always been self-absorbed, Yamada thought. Folks like him love themselves too much and have very little of it to share. And yet the only person Kino had ever seen Hayami warm up to wasn't even someone from the same species. The feisty girl resented the unfairness of the situation, but then love was never meant to be fair...or kind.

"I've seen the intel files on those Chimera types. Mutios weren't they called? They look really human, pretty hot too by girl standards." Gusuku paused for a minute to wipe her mouth with her napkin, then placed her hand on her chest and gave her best bitch impression. "Though clearly not as hot as me, obviously!"

"You're too humble. Really." Sidra remarked jokingly.

"Honestly, I think they'd make a sweet couple!" Gusuku giggled, before reverting to her straight face again, "Its something this world needs right now. But its gonna be hard..."

Sidra didn't look too happy after hearing that. "What are you saying? You're not actually _supporting_ the idea are you?"

"And why the hell not? We really should try and co-exist, or at the very least leave those who want to try alone. Too much fighting and dying already." Gusuku lowered her head and frowned, having remembered the time when she lost her parents in the flooding.

Sid felt compelled to state his case. "Well you gotta pardon the hostility dear, 'cause I was almost KILLED by one of them things." Funny, he thought, that was also the day Hayami saved them and rejoined the sub.

Yamada quickly attempted to ease things. "Well to me, Hayami's one of our crew, a human being and a friend as well, hopefully to at least 4 people on the planet." That elicited a laugh from the other two. "If the rebel has finally found love, then grats to him I say".

"Well said Makio!" Gusuku replied as she playfully slapped his back, happy to know that there was at least someone who was open minded enough.

"Alright I surrender already. Bunch of dove kissers around here". Gusuku and Yamada laughed; they knew him long enough to know that he meant no animosity.

Sidra couldn't help but recall the stories that were told to him by his grandparents when he was young. About how their grandparents once lived in a time when they were constantly in danger of being hung under a tree, or beaten to death. Simply because, of all things, their skin colour. Lynching, was that the word, Sidra asked himself? Its amazing how the world has changed since then. His late Eurasian girlfriend, Estella and Zagalo, and perhaps even Freeda and Alex. Relationships that would have drawn distasteful comments or outright opposition in the past were now tolerated without a blink of an eye. As terrible as Zorndyke's actions were, they did manage to enlighten mankind to the pointlessness of prejudice towards ethnicity and race, and hopefully in time to come, towards other species. Was this was what the old scientist wanted all along, Sidra pondered?

"Well looks like its time for some shuteye. A week long vacation starting tomorrow, and its been awhile since the two of us spent that in our homeland." Yamada said as they emptied their trays.

"You two have to show me around Japan man, never really been here much. Fuji hill maybe?" Sidra asked.

As they walked past the bench that Hayami was resting on only a short moment ago, Gusuku couldn't help but think about him. "I hope he finds some resolution soon", she said to herself quietly.

...

Hayami tossed his jacket onto a chair and collapsed on his warm bed, cigarette in hand. He wasn't too pleased with the uninvited attention he received earlier from his 3 ship-mates. He cursed himself for being careless, but then again, was there any point in trying to hide his feelings? Even if he managed to conceal the physical indications of his yearnings, it was still impossible to hide his thoughts from the mentally gifted Huang, who was already beginning to show traces of telepathy.

Despite being aloof and rude, the pilot was undoubtedly a good looking and capable young man. One who radiated a strange aura of confidence and mystery that women were easily drawn to. But despite never lacking the attentions of women, Hayami could never bring himself to open up to any of them, emotionally or physically. "Kino isn't bad looking, and seemed like someone who could be...irresistibly sweet and caring to the man she loves" Hayami thought. But apart from seeing her as a friend and an occasional nuisance, Hayami felt nothing. Nor was he successful in mustering any interest towards the blue fleet girls who tried to flirt with him in the past. Even the urge for some paid, commitment-free sex during port calls wasn't even there.

Hayami sighed and said to himself. "Perhaps its true, what those skin crawling girly boys liked to say. That when a man truly falls in love with one woman, no other can ever satisfy him, or bring him happiness." He chuckled at his acceptance of that theory; it was a situation he never expected a person of his character to be in. But life always had a way of coming up with surprises...

As he turned to rest on his stomach, his mind started to drift back to the time when he was lying in that very position, on the blue dome wreckage...with Mutio peering at him with a fish held between her lips. A flashback he was too accustomed to having. He remembered her beautiful singing, how she crawled up and sat quietly next to him as he lamented about his fate. The look of genuine despair on Mutio's face when her sisters cried out for his dismemberment. And then the gentle smile - the first and only one - she gave him when they were onboard the Musuca. It was at that moment when Hayami realized he felt more than just gratitude or curiosity towards the hybrid.

"I realized there I was in love with you...but did you feel the same way about me?"

"Love really is strange". Hayami shook his head as he put out his cigarette. His final thoughts before falling asleep were all too familiar. "Its been a year since I left Antarctica, but not a day passes when I'm not thinking about you. Will I ever see you again? And if I do, what am I supposed to say? I can't go on like this..."

Somewhere across the Pacific Ocean, on the shores of Antarctica, a female hybrid echoed Hayami's last thoughts.

_End Ch.1_

* * *

Got a couple of ideas and drafts written on how the story can lead off from here, but I'll see if there's enough interest on both ends. It seems pretty fine as a one-shot too if it boils down to that :P I have to also shamefully admit that I've succumbed to the strangely popular Hayami/Mutio pairing, despite telling myself never to dabble into romance. My masculinity is now being threatened...

Comments and reviews are most welcome.


	4. R&R Ch 2: A Shark's Ponderings

This second chapter focuses more on the non-human characters, whom I found rather challenging to write about. Many thanks to the reviewers for their kind (public and private) words of support.

* * *

**Reunion & Resolution**

**Chapter 2: A shark's ponderings**

The bright mid-day sun enveloped the shores of Antarctica. Mutio sat alone, breathing slowly as the winds from the sea blew against her slender frame. While her body was at peace, her mind was not.

_Hayami...Once again your face...your scent and the feel of your touch invades my mind, just as they had for the past year. The passing of time has done nothing to erase these memories of you. Yes...you saved my life, and I repaid your act of kindness. The strange feelings should have ended there. But they didn't. Till now I keep finding myself thinking about you, wondering if you are happy...if you are safe. I want to see you again...I need to see you again. But why? and what after that? I do not know..._

Mutio started to sing.

Verg too, was at the beach that day, walking aimlessly. He observed Mutio from a distance, alone and staring towards the open seas, lost in her thoughts. _Those_ thoughts.

"Such a miserable little thing you are. Still letting yourself ache for a pathetic human, who probably doesn't even remember you anymore."

Verg still harbored much contempt towards the gill-less creatures. Especially the one that killed Papa, despite the tree nymph saying that death was what their Papa expected and wanted. Papa's killer promised to convey his message to the other humans - to co-exist peacefully with them, and stay away from the poles. To their credit, they have kept to their promises so far.

He remembered the day Papa died like it was yesterday...

...

Jung Zorndyke, creator of the Chimera race, was dead. Shot between his eyes.

Within the wreckage of the Ghost Ship, the surviving crew members were now joined by their land dwelling siblings. After concluding the burial ritual for their beloved creator, many were too distraught to return to the place where Zorndyke used to live. Mutio knelt next to Verg, still attempting to console the grieving child.

One of Verg's loyal navigators suddenly delivered interesting news. "Verg! Lord Marcello's ship approaches! He is attempting to seize the nuclear weapons on the human vessel, and use them on the pole shift device. It seems that Blue 6 has returned to stop him."

Marcello was one of Zorndyke's earliest creations - the result of an infusion of human cells with that of an angler-fish. But unlike other hybrids, Marcello's bloated physique was more fish than humanoid. Psychologically, he was the embodiment of Machiavellian evil, perfectly willing to sacrifice the lives of his fellow hybrids to further his personal goal - to destroy all humans and usurp Zorndyke's position of leadership. Indeed, Marcello fitted the stereotype of the 'evil Zorndyke sea-monster' that humans were taught to loathe to a tee. His massive size, huge maw and blood red skin further helped to enhance that image. (_Author's Note: Not an original character; Marcello is from the BS6 playstation game)_

His insidious voice resonated through the Ghost Ship's communication systems. "Watch, young Verg! At last, our moment has come. In their pitiful celebrations the foolish humans have left their nuclear weapons completely unguarded, ripe for the taking!"

Marcello's sickening laughter soon followed. "Hahahaha, and with Papa gone, there is nothing to stop me now. Zorndyke is weak old fool! He says he created us to destroy humans, but have you ever wondered why he never ordered us to exterminate them entirely, when its so easy? Because he is one of them. He doesn't have the heart to!"

"Live in peace with the humans? Ha! Today marks the day of mankind's extinction, and the rise of a new dominant species - the Chimera! Order your remaining troops to defend my ship Verg, while I acquire the human weapons for the final judgement! Do it now. I command it!"

The colony of hybrids could hear the sounds of the approaching Grampuses now. Mutio somehow sensed (correctly) that one of them contained the special human, the one called Hayami. Though she was still mourning over her Papa's death, Mutio couldn't help but feel concerned about Hayami again. She stroked the wound on Verg's shoulder and leaned towards him. "Brother Verg...please do something...for Papa!" she pleaded softly. Verg sneered at the hybrid. "You lie. Your eyes betray you Mutio!" Verg said. "It is the human weakling you are worried for. Even now..." Mutio looked down dejectedly. Verg had always been good at seeing these things.

Verg knew the tiny human machines were useless to stop the Marcello's Pyramid, as long as it remained mobile. He couldn't care less if they and that cursed Blue 6 were all destroyed. But Mutio was right about one thing: Papa was dead, but his legacy, his final wishes, were not! That power-crazed tyrant Marcello is about to restart the war, against Papa's final mandate. He couldn't let that happen, but how?

"The cannons!" Verg suddenly realized.

He pushed Mutio away and struggled to his feet, the injuries he sustained from the earlier battle were still taking their toll. He staggered across the bridge, barely managing to reach the console before collapsing onto the cold metal floor, his uninjured hand hanging onto one of the console levers. Several hybrids immediately ran forward to cradle him back on his feet, and it brought him a strange feeling of closeness and strength. Something he hasn't felt for a very long time.

The battered main guns of the Ghost Ship creaked in agony as they slowly turned to face Marcello's flagship.

"Verg?! What do you think you're doing, boy?"

Verg curled his fingers and hissed. "Marcello...you have been a disgrace to our kind. In his life, you've used Papa name to achieve your own selfish desires, and never obeyed his wishes. Yet despite everything you did, Papa always forgave you."

His voice now seething with rage, the shark hybrid bellowed in defiance. "And now...now...not only do you _rejoice_ at Papa's death, you dare to desecrate his last wish...for us to live peacefully with the humans. I will not allow it! Not anymore!"

Marcello snarled. "Verg..you insolent little boy, I'll..."

"Marcello! IN THE NAME OF PAPA, DIE!" Verg slammed his massive fist on the button. The cannons of the ghost ship roared to life one final time, and then shattered to dust forever.

...

Yamada's voice was a mixture of excitement and disbelief. "Captain you won't believe this but...weapons ignition detected from the Ghost Ship. The Pyramid's been crippled. Its vulnerable now!"

"What?!" Iga gasped. To think just hours ago, he came close to annihilating the Ghost Ship and its crew. He couldn't help but wonder if this was some twisted form of Karma for sparing their lives. But there was hardly time to ponder, only a small window of opportunity to seize. "Grampus team, engage and destroy the Pyramid! And get us into firing range!"

...

The battle was swift, the outcome inevitable. For Marcello, he knew that his time had come. The bloated hybrid screamed his final breath before being consumed by a wave of fire.

"Hayami! Please wait..." Mutio raced towards the Grampuses, crying out in her language for Hayami to notice her. But the humans were already trying to flee from the imminent explosion that was about to happen. A brilliant flash of light suddenly engulfed the area, followed by a blast that disoriented the female hybrid.

The shockwave from the exploding vessel rippled through the ocean surface and slammed into the Ghost Ship - it was too much for its foundations to bear. With a sickening groan they started snapping like falling trees, causing the battleship to tremor violently and begin its doomed slide into the trench.

Its inhabitants were thrown into a state of confusion and panic. Verg swung a metal pipe at his fellow hybrids, who attempted to help him to escape; screaming at them to keep away and leave him be. They were flabbergasted at their leader's stubbornness. Verg couldn't swim away on his own - his injuries were too severe. Without help, he was doomed to go down with the ship. Now more worried about saving their own lives, the hybrids and Mutios began a mad scramble to safety. All around them, the towering structure was beginning to collapse.

But Verg no longer cared. With the death of Zorndyke and now the imminent destruction of his people's final place of refuge in the deep sea, life was no longer worth living. He was ready to die, with the grief of his deceased creator as the final entry in his mind.

Verg sat quietly on the floor of the crumbling bridge, weeping bitterly as he cried out softly. "Pa..pa..."

A soothing, peaceful voice from the direction of the sky suddenly broke his thoughts and jolted him back to reality.

"Live. Live for us, brother Verg...you will never be alone."

Verg directed his tear-filled eyes upwards and gasped. It was Mutio. She had returned with her sisters to rescue him, at the cost of forsaking the chance to reunite with the human she cared for. Mutio smiled as she reached out her delicate hands to the shark-man, who was now overwhelmed with remorse. "After all the suffering I've given you..."

"Forgive me..." Closing his eyes, Verg reached his hand out in return. Mutio and her sisters managed to carry him off to safety, only moments before the Ghost Ship slid off the cliff and plummeted into the abyssal trench forever.

...

The sounds of some playing hybrids splashing about in the water awakened Verg from his flashback. His knees felt sore. He had been standing there for quite some time.

Verg looked at Mutio again. Nothing was stopping her from leaving them. Certainly not himself. While still seen as a leader of sorts, Verg never did and never could wield such power, as it was not the way of their people. But she remained, at first because of her grief towards Zorndyke's death, and then out of respect and care for her fellow kind, whom were learning to survive without their Papa, and whom still disliked humans. But as the months passed, coupled with the absence of contact with humans, the sorrow and anger began to gradually fade.

Once reviled, Mutio's undying yearning for 'that Hayami human' slowly started to gain increasing acceptance and sympathy from her kind. Starting from one particular catgirl...

"Give her your blessings, brother Verg. She cares for the human" Amonyushuu would regularly tell him. The young, favored daughter of Zorndyke was becoming brighter and bolder with each passing day. And as always, Verg would swiftly dismiss the suggestion. But for some reason, it was becoming increasingly harder as time passed.

A sedentary life without combat has mellowed the shark-man's aggressive instincts slightly; strengthened his long-neglected ability to think. Indeed, Zorndyke's children were never engineered to be mere simple-minded obedient creatures. Though inexperienced and beastly-looking, a hybrid could be just as intelligent as any human, able to think, to factualize.

And much to Verg's dismay, there was no escaping the facts: The human did save Mutio's life. That cursed Submarine did spare their lives after devastating their Ghost Ship. Mankind has been leaving them alone as promised. More importantly, Mutio came back to save him from his attempted suicide, when everyone else had already abandoned him. Those blasted humans! Verg thought. They corrupted Mutio to think this way, about mercy..and...forgiveness towards those that hurt you before. Verg couldn't reconcile with the irony in that he ended up being saved by Mutio because of the same human values he despised.

Today was the day he finally did.

Mutio easily noticed the big lumbering hybrid approach her. He stopped next to her and looked down with his characteristic toothy grin.

"Yes...it is him I am thinking of again." Mutio admitted sadly, as she prepared to dive back into the ocean to spare herself from the inevitable ridicule. What she heard next froze her in place.

"Go to him, Mutio." Verg said, as he stood over the female hybrid.

"Verg...?!"

"Papa would have liked it this way. Go!"

Mutio's lips quivered, her eyes now filled with tears of joy. She reached out and gently pressed her cheek against Verg's. "...Thank you, dear brother."

For the past year she has lead a peaceful but ultimately incomplete existence, and that was finally going to change. With the blessings of her people but more importantly Verg, Mutio felt renewed, energized. She was now determined to find Hayami, and find resolution to the feelings that have haunted her for too long. But first...she would seek out a particular hybrid. One who apparently knew Hayami, and the ways of human life...

_End Ch.2_

* * *

Much of the events described in Verg's flashback was from the cutscenes of the _BS6: Antarctica _Playstation game. The game did a very good job of (canonically) fleshing out and extending on the story featured in the OVA, explaining lots of loose ends and ambiguous parts. Characters like Gilford and the Blue 6 crew are also given more screentime. Dialogue is in Japanese though, but nothing a Japanese-speaking buddy can't handle :P In case you haven't got the hint yet, if you're a hardcore fan of BS6, GET THIS GAME! Amazon.co.jp is your friend:P

Someone had also been kind enough to upload the videoclip of Marcello's death and the Ghost-Ship's farewell plunge on Youtube. Search using the keyword _**"Pyramid destroyed". **_The same user also uploaded other clips from the BS6 game and its worth a look if my narrative version wasn't satisfactory :P Unfortunately he didn't include the cutscene of Verg firing the cannons at Marcello, which was really the best scene. You'll have to play the game to watch it.


	5. R&R Ch 3: Preparation

Well I'm back again to continue the story. This chapter took me awhile to complete, which I'll talk a little bit about at the end. Hope you find it an enjoyable read. BTW the 10 year anniversary of BS6 is coming soon. :P

* * *

**Reunion & Resolution**

**Chapter 3: Preparation**

_I was beaten and abused by my sisters for saving him. Verg's wrath, however, did not frighten me._

_"Now swear by this sword that you will not associate with the humans again!" I remember him screaming. My instincts commanded me to obey. But the images of Redspot's death and Hayami calling to me flashed in my mind over and over. I refused._

_"Swear it!"_

_I didn't care how my people regarded me, only what they were now trying to force me to do. The audacity of it! I was tired of playing the submissive female that my kind had been conditioned to be. In a moment of anger I slapped his weapon away. It shocked him, definitely. It was the first time a female openly showed defiance, let alone display rage towards him. But he soon recovered..._

It was a long time ago, and so much had changed, Mutio reflected as she glided through the waters of the Antarctic ocean. She had been searching for the reclusive hybrid for days, her only clues being those given to her by the various creatures of the sea, and a few sympathetic hybrids who offered what they knew. The hybrid who once went by the name of Katsuma Nonoka was apparently a nomad, shunning hybrid settlements and constantly on the move. This made finding him more of a matter of luck than anything else. He also seemed to prefer frequenting the boundaries that separated their sacred waters from the human-claimed oceans. Perhaps his choice had a symbolic meaning...something to do with his identity.

Mutio was not familiar with these waters. None of her kind would venture here anymore...there was no reason to, unless they wanted to chance a meeting with humans. She was ready to return to Antarctica to rest for the day, when her ears picked up the unmistakable sounds of a swimming hybrid. The pace of its movement was casual, and there seemed to be two of them now. Never one to give up hope, Mutio raced towards the source of the sounds.

It was a male hybrid. His skin was pale-green and his hair black as the night sky. Another Mutio...one of her siblings...was with him, holding his hand and smiling contentedly as they swam slowly together. It was clear that she was his mate, or was going to be. The two hybrids stopped in surprise when they saw Mutio approaching them. As she neared, the female's eyes narrowed. Blue eyes stared coldly into red ones.

"So its you. What do you want, sister? Shouldn't you be with the others, or mulling over that human again?"

Mutio gave her a polite nod to acknowledge her presence, before turning her attentions to the male hybrid. Blind in one eye...it has to be him! Mutio thought. But still, she needed to be sure.

"Are you...Katsuma? The one who was once a human?" Mutio asked softly.

The green-skinned male replied calmly. "Yes...that used to be my name."

She had found him. There was only one question she could ask next. "I've heard, that you once knew Hayami. Please tell me what you know about him? Tell me where to find him?"

"So it _is _about the human! How disgusting!" the other Mutio frowned. She wrapped her hands around Katsuma and tried to gently tug him away, but the male hybrid wouldn't move. Somehow, Mutio could sense that he was expecting her. Perhaps her sister had been telling him her story. The story of the pariah child who fraternized with the enemy pilot who saved her.

Katsuma kept silent for awhile, and then stared into Mutio's eyes as he spoke. "I do not know where he is. But if you value your life, you wouldn't stray too far beyond here. The humans won't come into our waters, but that doesn't mean they won't be inclined to kill you if they caught you in theirs. It'd be best if you believed me...since I was one of them after all."

Katsuma grinned."When it comes to peace and tolerance...they don't learn so quickly."

"They are vicious animals!" Mutio's sister added venomously. Mutio ignored the remark. She was clear about her objectives for being there.

"Then tell me what you know about him? Please...anything..."

Katsuma obliged. It was the least he could do to help the tormented hybrid. Besides...it was a chance for him to narrate his human experiences, something his mate hadn't been too eager to hear about.

Mutio listened with great interest as the former human talked about Hayami. How he was orphaned at a young age by the great flood her Papa created, conquered his fear of water and became one of the human fleet's deadliest pilots. Mutio was also surprised to hear that Katsuma and Hayami once attempted to meet her Papa, but barely escaped with their lives after being attacked by the Ghost Ship. It was also Hayami who freed him shortly before the end of the war. She quickly learned that even among humans, Hayami was someone special. A strange question suddenly manifested in her mind.

"Is he regarded as attractive? ...desired by many females of his kind?" Mutio asked shyly.

"Oh. Considerably." Katsuma laughed, recalling the attentions Hayami often received from numerous female cadets during their time at the academy, and the troubles he got into because of it. Mutio blushed when she heard that. The knowlege that her 'suitor' was a valued mate among women of his kind and yet seemed to care specifically for her involuntarily caused her to feel warm inside. It certainly helped her self-esteem, even if her conclusions were flawed. Her sister however didn't take too well to her blushing.

"Unbelievable! Do you actually think that you can be with him, that he will accept you? He's forgotten about you, sister, perhaps indulging himself right now with women. Why would he want you, a non-human 'monster'? Why, he couldn't even defend himself against brother Verg! Why do you obsess over such a weakling?"

A burning anger suddenly swept through Mutio's head, unexplainably coupled with an image of a human female with short red hair.

"Sister...DO NOT MOCK ME AGAIN!" Mutio screamed, causing her sibling to recoil in surprise, and instinctively shift herself behind Katsuma.

Mutio fixated at her threateningly, fangs exposed and eyes narrowed. "Dear sister. This man you have chosen as your mate was once a human himself, once the enemy that you still despise today. His soul will always be human, even if his body is no longer so." She calmed herself down before continuing. "So don't mock me, _dear sister_! Nor my desires to be with Hayami, because in the end, you are only mocking yourself."

Her blue eyes shifted towards the floor. Mutio's sister couldn't bring herself to look at her, partly because of fear and guilt for mistreating her. But more importantly, because Mutio was right. Physical characteristics aside, her love for Katsuma was no different from Mutio's love for the human. To spite her would be tantamount to being a fool.

Katsuma started giggling uncontrollably, much to his mate's annoyance. He saw it differently. "Looks like you don't take criticism towards Hayami too well."

But Mutio didn't share his humor. She looked into his eyes with a serious expression and confessed. "Yes...he is human, but I can't stop thinking about him. I can't stop myself from wanting to see him again. I've felt...incomplete all this time. Why am I feeling this way? Is there...a human word for it?"

Mutio's sister shook her head and sighed, dismayed by her persistence. But this time, she kept silent. To Katsuma the signs were obvious. Why else would she be interested in Hayami, his attractiveness among his kind, or be trying so hard to find him. Up till now she had been willingly taking the verbal abuse that his mate had been giving her, right until she insulted Hayami. It was clear that Mutio was in love. What was puzzling to Katsuma however, was their species' apparent lack of knowledge about such an important word and what it meant, as well as other emotions. "Zorndyke must have had his reasons for not teaching them." Katsuma thought. Still, someone had to start.

"The humans call it 'love', but then nobody knows for sure what it really means. Some say its the word to describe the emotions you are going through. Others say its just another name for the raw desire to mate. To me its simple." Katsuma turned and smiled at his mate as he stroked her grey hair. "Its when you care more for someone than you do for yourself." Mutio's sister smiled back and rubbed cheek against his shoulder.

He looked at Mutio, who appeared to be at a loss for words. "But its really up to you to figure that out. Why do you really want to see him again, Mutio?"

Could it simply be curiosity? Mutio pondered. There was no denying it - she was fascinated by this human. She recalled the day they spent on the wreckage. The day they managed to destroy the human's underwater city, she went up to the surface to collect the bodies of her fallen siblings, and spotted a human floating in the stormy seas. And then it came - the unexplainable feeling of sadness and concern that gripped her when she realized it was the same human who had earlier saved her. The enigmatic hands of fate have brought them together for the second time. So she rescued him, only moments before he drowned. She felt the same emotions later again, when her sisters tried to kill him. She struggled to free herself from their cold grips, tried in vain to shield him from harm. But why?

"No...stop fooling yourself. It wasn't because he was defenseless. I've killed other helpless humans before, saw their deaths with my own eyes but felt nothing", Mutio thought quietly to herself. Fascination, gratitude, maybe even pity. It was probably all of that...and maybe something more. But he is human. Its not right. "When you care more for someone than you do for yourself...Does he...love me?"

As if reading her mind, Katsuma interrupted Mutio with a question of his own. "If you don't love him, then it shouldn't matter if he feels that way about you, should it?" Katsuma said with a grin. "Bye bye now!"

Mutio wasn't expecting him to leave so abruptly, certainly not before she could answer him. She pleaded to them as they departed. "Wait! Please...I need to see Hayami. Even just to speak to him..."

Katsuma stopped and turned to face Mutio. "You can never properly speak the language of the humans, and you know it. Even I can't do that anymore. But I can always teach you to understand it. Come back here tommorow!" And with that, both hybrids swam off into the distance, leaving Mutio alone once again.

"He is human, and yet...our kind are so alike. If he wasn't human, would I..."

_When you care more for someone than you do for yourself..._

Katsuma's phrase continued to echo in her mind. The hybrid recalled the times she and Hayami met, the desires and feelings that refused to go away.

"Yes..." Mutio confessed to herself. "I do...love him."

She felt better all of a sudden. And warm.

...

"You lied to her. You know where the human is. They've been patrolling around these waters for some time." Mutio's sister questioned Katsuma's reasoning for not telling.

"Its not yet time for her. She needs to be clear about her feelings for Hayami, even if he is a human. She needs to stop using that excuse to hide her fears." Katsuma shifted his gaze towards the horizon and grimaced as he held his blue-eyed mate close to him. "And...its not just Blue 6 thats been around here recently. Those other ships, they're not from blue fleet. They're...dark."

...

_Tokyo Harbour_

"Having that zipper halfway down isn't going to interest me girl..." Hayami sighed after a quick glance at Kino's lower neck area. She didn't look that much different in civilian clothing, but she was exposing cleavage for a reason. It was supposed to be the start of their week-long vacation, but Iga had called for a last minute morning meeting at the briefing room, to be attended only by his trusted bridge crew and Grampus pilots.

"Don't worry folks, leave isn't cancelled." Iga announced.

"Now for the serious news. I'm calling you here because I thought it'd be good for you all to know whats in store for us. As you all know we've been trying to establish contact with the Chimera since a few months ago." Iga paused and extended his hand towards Huang, who appeared shy as always. "We finally got a breakthrough last week, thanks to Huang here. Our little mental prodigy has managed to communicate with a Musuca. They're ready to meet us. To talk."

Murmurs filled the room. Hayami's eyes widened slightly. "Could this be it? Would she be there?" The questions kept coming.

Iga noticed Yamada frowning slightly at Huang, obviously upset at her for not telling her guardian about such important news. "Now don't hound on the poor girl. This was all kept confidential. Apart from Yuri and the MI boys that joined us awhile back, no one else was supposed to know, until now." Iga said, before resuming his briefing. Iga explained that the peace-talks would be held just outside the edges of the Antarctic ocean, the sea that the late Zorndyke declared sacred for his children. And Blue 6 has been chosen to be the official vessel for the mission. It sounded too surreal to Hayami. It was a step in the right direction for both species, but more importantly, it seemed like someone was taking pity on his yearnings for a fish girl.

"How do we know if their intentions are good? It could be a trap." Kino asked, her hands folded. Several others voiced out in agreement.

"HQ has considered the options and decided that its a risk worth taking. We're not in a position to refuse orders." Iga replied calmly. He continued. "Admiral Wallace, our recently promoted UN commander. He and his team will be representing us in our meeting with the Chimera."

"Wallace? You mean _Captain_ Wallace? Of Blue 3?" Sidra asked in surprise.

"Yes, he's worked his way up the ranks. Not many good choices left after the war anyway. Yuri will take it from here." By now the murmurs and whispers in the room were getting louder, and it took awhile for Yuri to quiet things down before he could proceed.

"Obviously we won't bringing an armada. It'll just be us and 3 of our Grampuses within 10 kilometers of the meeting point. They'll be patrolling the perimeter during the talks, in case of uninvited guests. Single pilot, minimal armaments because we wouldn't want to give the wrong impression now would we? And the winners are...Ensign Estella, Zagalo and Hayami" Yuri read monotonously from a stack of papers he held.

"Then what about the rest of us?" Rin asked.

"I'm getting to that. Rin, Moldova & Kino. The three of you will be on deck with Wallace and his team. More for formality's sake, but you will carry side-arms." said Yuri as he adjusted his cap.

"Aye sir!"

Hayami quickly deduced that it would be difficult to spot Mutio if he was piloting the Grampus, assuming the hybrid would even be there. His best chance would come from being on the deck itself. "Captain I'd like to be on the deck if thats fine. Kino and I can switch places."

Kino gasped and was ready to protest, but Yuri was quicker. "Tsk..Hayami. Request denied. Lets just say given your interesting history with them and Zorndyke, putting you on deck with a gun for them to admire wouldn't be the smartest idea. We want the talks to be...productive. Alternatively you could always lock yourself in your bunk."

As much as Hayami still hated his rival's guts, he was right this time. This was not the time to be selfish, and he could always think of a way to get around the rules later...

"The exact location and time of this historical meeting is still classified for security reasons, but lets just say it'll be within 2 month's time. Enjoy your holiday, and behave yourselves!" And with that, the seasoned Captain dismissed the crew.

Hayami was still trying to comprehend what Iga just talked about as he navigated the narrow hallways. A voice from behind broke his thoughts.

"Hey Hayami wait up!" It was Gusuku, waving at him as she approached. Hayami turned around and walked on, not wanting to be reminded about the mess hall 'intrusion' the night before, but the bubbly girl wouldn't quit. Gusuku quickly caught up and tugged at Hayami's jacket sleeve, forcing him to stop and face her. "Sorry about us looking at you funny that day. But I guess you knew what we were talking about..."

"You know nothing." Hayami replied coldly.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to lighten up immediately. Just wanted you to know that some of us, well for me at least, we're more open-minded than you think." Gusuku winked cheerfully. It was hard for anyone get angry at her when she gave that expression.

"Hmm? Thanks...Toko. I guess." Hayami could tell that her words were genuine. They meant a lot to him, but as usual, he did well to hide his emotions.

"Well you have fun! Might wanna start preparing for your reunion date! Haha!" Gusuku laughed as she walked away.

Hayami shook his head and sighed again. If things were only that simple.

_End Ch. 3_

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I found Mutio's speech and thoughts extremely hard to write realistically, given that she never spoke in the movie, and was thus difficult for me to have an good idea of her psyche. Canon-rape is something I absolutely dread and try to avoid, and I hope my portrayal of her was tasteful and believable enough.

Next few chapters will come a little slower, owing to real life issues I currently have on hand. Of course...sufficient interest from readers (if any lol) may speed things up abit. :P

Note: Like all of Zorndyke's aquatic-based creations, Mutios lacked vocal cords, rendering them incapable of properly speaking the human language without the use of a voice box (like the one Verg had). For this story I plan to keep faithful to this piece of information from the official BS6 character files. Sorry for those expecting her to eventually converse with Hayami like Scarlet Johansson (Mmm Scarlet...drool...)


	6. R&R Ch 4: Downtime

Well this chapter came a little faster than expected :P

**Usual warning**: Plenty of dialogue, not much plot movement.

* * *

**Reunion & Resolution**

**Chapter 4: Downtime**

Hayami stood by the pier, gazing towards the open seas. He was still thinking about what Huang told him just a few moments ago.

_It was calling for you to wait for her..._

"What is it Huang?" Hayami asked with a grouchy tone. He still wasn't in the best of moods after fending off a cheeky Gusuku, despite being genuinely touched by her words of support.

The tiny girl cradled her yellow teddy bear and looked at him shyly. "Mr. Hayami, there is something I want to tell you." Hayami sighed and prepared to brush her off. "I heard the Mutio call out your name, Mr. Hayami. It was calling for you to wait for her." Huang said meekly. Hayami froze in place as he attempted to digest what she just revealed to him.

"It was after our battle against the big pyramid. I'm sorry for not telling you. I was scared, we had to run away before..."

"She called out to me...but why?" Hayami pondered for awhile as he stared blankly at the wall of his bunk.

Another tug from Huang brought him back to reality. Hayami sighed and knelt down. "I understand Huang. Hayami isn't angry at you. Thank you for telling me." He patted her head gently, and a smile formed in Huang's face. "I hope Mr. Hayami meets Mutio again, so he can say that he loves her!" And with that, she scurried off.

"How the hell did she...?" And then he remembered about the fragile girl's mind-reading abilities. Hayami reminded himself not to think too much the nextime she was around, if that was even possible.

...

_Fuji Hill_

"Hard to believe this was actually a mountain once, with snow." Sidra said in the midst of his heavy breathing, trying to keep up with Gusuku and Yamada. The 3 vacationing sailors have been scaling the Japanese landmark and enjoying the scenic view. They stopped along a cliff side and sat down for lunch.

"Were you guys thinking what I was thinking when Hayami asked to switch places with Kino?" Yamada said. The three sailors laughed in unison. It was somewhat strange to the three of them as well, as they found themselves hoping that the rebel would figure something out without jeopardizing the peace-talks.

"Say, why do you think they kept us in the dark about the peace-talks till now? For that matter, why do _we _have to keep quiet about it?" Gusuku suddenly asked.

"If this info become public knowledge, Blue Fleet may get threats from those hate groups. People might even try to sabotage the meeting." Sidra said with a sigh.

Reactions were mixed after news of Zorndyke's death was broadcasted to the world. Though most celebrated the mad scientist's death, not all of humanity was ready to accept the terms he had laid out. The anger towards the most genocidal man in history still burned strong, and a simple call for co-existence with his 'children'...once his instruments of genocide, was an unthinkable offer. To some narrow-minded individuals, nothing short of the complete destruction of Zorndyke and his creations would be satisfactory.

"Makes sense. Not everyone appreciates a good thing. Like those fanatics..."

...

_Tokyo Harbour Market_

It was a slow, lazy start to their vacation. The two co-pilots were casually walking along the edge of the harbour, browsing the fruits and fishes that were on display. Kino was happy to see that the port was back to being its old, lively state again. The crowd seemed rather thin however.

"This was the path me and Sidra took when Iga ordered us to bring you back ya know?" said Kino excitedly. Hayami nodded, trying his best to take his mind off the peace-talks.

"You seemed rather nice to Huang earlier today. So what were you two talking about? What did she say?" Kino chirped as she walked alongside Hayami. "Oh nothing much, just how she missed her family a little." Hayami replied nonchalently.

Her smile slowly disappeared. Kino knew what the conversation was about, because Huang had told her about it! She was hoping that Hayami would have at least been half honest, but he wasn't even putting in any effort. Kino's jealousy towards the aquatic hybrid started to escalate. She needed to know for sure if Hayami was still longing for it.

"Hmm...so why did you want to be on the deck so badly? Trying to look out for someone?"

Hayami was no fool; Kino's question was anything but an innocent one, and it was making him feel uncomfortable already. "Nonsense Kino. I just thought you would be the better pilot on that Grampus." Hayami replied. A split second later his mind was talking on its own. "Who am I kidding..."

Kino stopped walking. A hostile looking frown formed on the young girl's face. The tone of her voice suddenly became louder. "All right, thats it. I can't take this anymore."

"Huh? Take what?" Hayami asked, although he had a sinking feeling it was going to be about Mutio...

She took a few steps forward and positioned herself directly in front of him. "You! And your sickening musings over that...that fish girl! I know you've been thinking about her for the past year. You think you could hide it? EVERYONE knows!"

Hayami response was quick and without much thought, almost like a reflex. "She has a name Kino. Its Mutio! And how does that have anything to do with you?"

Kino rolled her eyes and her voice was filled with sarcasm. "Wow someone's getting all sensitive about his sweet lil' fish girl now, you even remember her name!" Abruptly she dropped her bag onto the ground and clenched her fists. "What does it have to do with me you say? EVERYTHING! I know we had our differences at the start. Yes! I was acting like a tough bitch like I always have been..." She tilted her head, and her lips started to quiver. Hayami knew what she was going to say next, and he didn't want to hear it. "but I liked you...I love you. And you know it!"

"I can't love anybody. You didn't need me to tell you that..." It was yet another poor lie, but Kino wasn't listening.

"But I still tried, hoping, just hoping that maybe I could be someone special to you too. I thought it wouldn't be that hard...because I'm a _human_ right?" A single teardrop fell from her left eye. Fortunately, they were already in the middle of a deserted alleyway.

"And now we're going back again. Boy you must be reeeally happy. I could just see it now. Tetsu Hayami, jumping off the deck in the middle of everything to reunite with the fish girl that melted his cold, human-hating heart. And the whole world cheers! Still wondering why they're stuffing you inside the Grampus? Huh?!"

Hayami broke into laughter. He couldn't help it. The scene in his mind looked stupid indeed, and yet frighteningly plausible at the same time, except for the cheering part.

"Stop laughing!" Kino screamed in her high pitch voice, which startled Hayami. This wasn't her usual teenage ranting. The emotional girl was dead serious.

Her scream attracted the attentions of Zagalo and Estella, who were also passing by. Thankfully, they were too far away to notice that sadness on Kino's face. "Hey is everything all right there?" Zagalo shouted, shortly afterwhich he was grabbed in the arm by his feisty girlfriend and pulled away. The Swedish firecracker was quick to deduce the situation her female friend was in, and opted to respect her privacy. "Nevermind!" she yelled.

The two co-pilots returned their attentions to each other. "You know I love you, and now I hate you at the same time! Why her? Why the fish girl? Am I not good to you? Its not fair...it doesn't make sense!" The red-haired girl burst into tears and started pounding on Hayami's chest with her thin arms.

Kino was right. It didn't make sense. It wasn't logical for him to choose a hybrid over a human. For that matter, it wasn't logical for him to choose a hybrid he was unsure of ever seeing again, over a human girl who clearly loved him and had been beside him all this time. Hayami couldn't find the right words to say, so he just stood there silently with his head lowered and one arm around Kino as she unloaded her frustrations in tears. After a few minutes, the red-head's crying softened down to a few sniffs.

"Well..." Kino looked straight up at Hayami with her widened, wet eyes. "At least she's changed you into someone less cold and easier to talk to. Who would have thought that Tetsu Hayami could be so caring and sweet to anyone. Just too bad it wasn't me who made you change." She smiled at him for a few uncomfortable seconds, and then started to move her face towards him. Hayami quickly stepped back and looked away.

"Kino I...I can't." he muttered nervously.

"Just let me feel like a fulfilled woman for once, even if its just for a few seconds." Kino pleaded softly with her sad eyes. The red-haired girl hugged Hayami by his neck and planted a slow kiss on his cheek. Kino didn't care if people were looking. On the contrary, she was hoping there were, the fish-girl in particular. Abruptly she broke the embrace and started to leave.

Hayami didn't like seeing Kino in such a state, despite not returning her romantic feelings. She was still a friend to him. "Will you be all right Kino?" he asked.

Kino's reply was sharp, her voice once again filled with a mix of iron-will and the youthful fire that defined her. "You're the one thats always being rescued remember? I'll be fine. See ya in a week, jerk." Hayami chuckled and sighed. Unrequited love. There are few things in the world that can be more painful. "I'm sorry Kino. Love...doesn't make sense". He muttered quietly to himself as Kino left. With nothing constructive left to do for the day, Hayami headed back home.

...

_Hayami's residence, later that evening_

"You're a surprisingly good cook Hayami. You should take over from Tsuji sometimes!"

"Yes its very tasty. Thank you for preparing dinner!"

Moldova and Rin were transferred to Blue 6 to replace Hayami, after his dishonorable discharge from Blue Fleet several years ago. He's never had much time to get acquainted to them since his return, until now. The two decided to pay the reclusive man a surprise visit, the day after his drama session with Kino. _(Author's Note: Moldova and Rin are characters from the BS6 Playstation game. Not OCs.)_

A bear of a man, Andrei Moldova previously served with the Russian Navy as a salvager and mechanic. He always seemed friendly and reserved, unless it came to talking about his wife and daughter back home, whom he missed very much. Rin Senkai was 27 years old, but often mistaken for being 10 years younger because of her petite frame and youthful features that seemed immune to the effects of time. The two co-pilots of the repair grampus were well liked and easy to get along with, but often kept a low profile.

As Rin went up the balcony to admire the night sky after dinner, Moldova took it upon himself to fix up Hayami's broken radio. The big man enjoyed activities of such a nature. It wasn't long before the two men started engaging in small-talk again, and the topic went to about their first encounters with the 'enemy'. Moldova seemed very impressed by Hayami's act of mercy towards the Mutio, which started a chain of events that led to the end of the war. Hayami was drawn in by the Russian's own story.

"T'was kind of like yours really! Chimeran attack on St. Petersberg port. I happened to be there on the dock with Blue 4. Got cut deep in a leg, but I managed to cripple a pod with one of those new Russian handheld railguns. Comrade concussion I call them, the ones that really pack a punch. Hahaha!" The big Russian always had a strange sense of humour.

"Took off both its claws and legs off in one hit, but not before I got knocked out by the recoil" Moldova chuckled softly, before continuing his narration. "When I came round I limped over to the wreckage and spotted a Mutio near it, trying to crawl back into the sea. It looked like it was going to die soon, and it hissed at me with those angry blue eyes. It was strange because for awhile I actually felt sorry for it. And then the smoke cleared and I noticed the surroundings...a mother and son lying dead next to each other with their eyes open. Human corpses floating in the harbour. Blood all over. I just snapped. So I shot the creature in the head."

"Well...thats my story. Sorry if I ruined your mood." Moldova uttered with a crooked smile. Hayami noticed that Moldova was looking rather embarrassed and troubled, so he tried his best at easing the situation.

"Don't be so hard on yourself big man. Given what you saw, I would have done the same thing..."

"No you wouldn't." The big Russian smiled at Hayami, before turning around to resume his repair works.

...

_Tokyo Harbour, 3 days later._

Kino didn't enjoy spending the holidays alone, but it was certainly more pleasant than spending it with Hayami, after their argument a few days back. By pure chance she stumbled across Freeda one morning, and the two sailors decided to have a chat at a city cafe. Kino always felt trustful towards the Mexican navigator, who despite being 30 years old and the oldest woman on the sub, looked rather exotic and a lot younger for her age. Freeda could tell that Kino was troubled by Hayami again.

"Above average-looking women like us are so used to thinking that we can get any man we want. Its easy to feel that way about yourself, especially when you're young. Boys at that age are all horny and dumb, really easy to string along!" Both women started to giggle. "Some of them don't even grow out of that phase. Just look at the sad creature occupying the other navigator seat."

Freeda's smile disappeared suddenly. "And then sometimes you see a guy you really like, but your charms don't work on him. Not even an offer for a quickie or a handjob works, and it makes you angry doesn't it?" Kino started to blush, she wasn't expecting Freeda to be so candid.

"Because the man's in love with another girl, and its pissing you off because your feminine powers aren't working on him." Freeda set the mug down on the table and leaned forward, a sly smile on her face. "Of course...I can imagine how even more maddening it can be...when he's in love with a hybrid girl." Kino gasped slightly before frowning. She really was bad at hiding her thoughts from people...

Freeda placed a hand on the red-head's shoulder. "But you shouldn't get angry at him Kino. Because thats what we really want too, right? A man who would be solely and forever devoted to you, who would never fall to temptation and all that yadayada. Just have to find that person, and Hayami isn't it."

"You guys know about his situation too...so why aren't you all against it?" Kino asked, with a hint of sadness and annoyance in her voice.

Freeda sighed. "Some of us here are more pragmatic, Kino. More political. Its nothing about wanting to see him happy. We see their...relationship as a good opportunity to show both sides that we can live together in peace, even if we'd never consider having such a relationship ourselves."

...

_The Antarctic Ocean_

Mutio gracefully navigated the waters of the Antarctic Ocean as she headed for her home, after another day of learning. The weeks of 'tutelage' under Katsuma passed quickly for Mutio, and for the first time in a long while, the hybrid felt a sense of development in her life. The language of the humans proved challenging to understand at first, but Mutio was quick to learn. "A complex and beautiful language it is..." she thought. Since her second meeting with Hayami on the wreckage, and after hearing him talk, Mutio had secretly harbored wishes to understand and speak the language as well - to have that metallic ring attached around her neck, like the one Verg had. But only a few of Papa's aquatic children were taught the human language. Even fewer were given the voicebox, and when Papa died, the technology was lost with him.

It was an absurd wish, not only because her body would never be able to accommodate the device, but also the reason for wanting it - so that she could speak to humans..._to that _human, despite it being forbidden. Mutio smiled and sighed, recalling how confused she was back then, and knowing now why she felt that way.

As she approached her usual habitat, Mutio noticed many hybrids gathered together for some kind of meeting. Verg and Amonyushuu were sitting opposite each other, and they seemed to be having a heated discussion about something.

Mutio swam up to one of her sisters sympathetic to her plight, and enquired about what was happening. "What is the matter sister? What are they speaking about?"

"You've been too busy learning the human language to be around here have you? Haven't you heard? The humans are going to send some of their kind to try and meet with us. Verg and Amonyushuu are arguing over whether we should see them."

The words sent shockwaves rippling throughout Mutio's body. The humans...returning? Would Hayami be among them? Images of the man's face started to invade Mutio's mind again.

"We don't need the thieving humans, and they don't need us! Why did you agree to their request?" Verg hissed. While he made an exception to Mutio, Verg was still against any interactions with the humans. He was still suspicious of them, as were some other hybrids, and felt that they were better off living quietly on their own and not having anything to do with humanity.

Intelligent as always, Amonyushuu was quick in her arguments. "We can't fight the future, brother. For the survival of our species, we must cooperate with the humans." The catgirl mentioned how their people have only been making ends meet since the end of the war, and have not really progressed. They lacked technology, science and guidance, things that they once had when their Papa was alive. Stream Base and all of its advanced technology laid mostly untouched after his death, because hardly any of his children knew how to utilize them. The great battle at the Antarctic a year ago also severely depleted their forces as well, and they have been unable to replenish them. Humanity on the other hand would always be recovering, progressing, and expanding. Sooner or later, both races would eventually cross paths again, and it would be better to improve on relations now than risk another war later. A war that their race would have no chance of winning this time.

Mutio placed a hand on her chest and closed her eyes.

_Hayami...I pray for you. I pray that you will be there, because my tormented heart may finally shatter if you are not._

_End Ch.4_

* * *

I opted for a slightly different method of structuring this chapter, with several cuts to different events. I'm still trying to improve on this however, and I know it can feel a little 'disjointed' and sitcom-like sometimes :P

Once again I'd like to thank the people who wrote in with their comments. As with every other writer on fanfiction dot net (hooray filters), we really love feedback and it means more to us than you realize. Feel free to drop me a msg on my profile page, or post a review. I love talking about the BS6 universe :P


	7. R&R Ch 5: First Date

Rather short chapter, but I don't work with a minimum word-count in mind. Once again, many thanks to the readers who wrote in with their comments and constructive criticism. I always respond to all feedback (unless its anonymous, in which case I can't), so do check your email if you're waiting for a reply.

* * *

****

**Reunion & Resolution**

**Chapter 5: First Date**

The area hadn't changed much. Her wrecked Umigumo had long been removed, but the impact crater was still there. Hayami stood over the spherical depression on the ground, his mind flooded with the memories of his first encounter with Mutio. For reasons unknown, he felt compelled to revisit the place after listening to Moldova's story. Hayami rubbed the bite scar on his hand as he retraced the steps...

_This is where it all started, the emotional turmoils that have plagued me to this day..._

Hayami could still remember everything that happened here, right down to the details. He only wanted to see what it looked like. A mutant spawn of Zorndyke. He was expecting it to be humanoid, grotesque looking and perhaps with gills. But when the membranes evaporated he was left with the sight of a strangely alluring female being. Apart from her dual-colored skin, webbed feet and fish-like appendages, she looked so...human. Mutio spasmed in response to Hayami's touch. And then she started to gasp for air. Mutio was suffocating, and unless returned to the water soon, she would die.

_You were the enemy. I've killed so many of your kind before. But seeing you there, suffering and dying slowly...a voice within me screamed at me to save you. The voice that was my humanity, my conscience. I thought those parts of me died a long time ago with Katsuma, but I was wrong._

And listening to his better half, he picked the hybrid up and carried her in his arms, ignoring her instinct-driven struggles to resist, and Kino's urge to kill her. He placed her into the water, and watched as she recovered.

_I didn't know if you would understand, but oddly, it didn't matter to me._

"Somehow I knew I'd find you here."

Hayami spun around, searching for the voice that interrupted his thoughts. He spotted Kino as she emerged from behind a pillar a few meters away.

The red-haired girl stood in front of Hayami, her hands in her pockets. "Still gonna tell me you're not thinking about her?"

Hayami decided to be honest about his feelings once and for all, and spare his friend from anymore anguish. "I love her Kino." Hayami looked towards the ground. "I love her."

They stared at each other for a minute, admist the sounds of crashing waves. Kino gave him a weak smile. "I know. Sometimes I wish it was me crawling out of that pod."

"Don't be crazy Kino!" Hayami responded in disbelief at her admission.

"Yes it is crazy Hayami. And as crazy as I'm going to sound now, I hope for your sake that this...relationship you want with the fish girl works out. Because I won't be around as your backup, if it fails. I won't be waiting."

Hayami raised his eyebrows as he looked at her. He wasn't expecting Kino to say that. The red-head took a few steps forward.

"I could have given you my everything Hayami. Showered you with my love if you only allowed me to. But its too late now. You've missed the boat, and its your loss."

Silence descended upon them for the next few seconds. And then the cold look on her face started to melt away, replaced by a smirk that let him know that she was no longer angry with him, and had come to accept Hayami's feelings for another girl.

Hayami however maintained a serious expression. "You deserve someone better Kino. But I'll be sure to add that to my list of life's biggest regrets."

"Damn you Hayami!" Kino laughed softly. She hugged him by the waist, resting her head on his chest. Hayami gently returned the embrace. He may not love her, but in some ways, he had come to need her as well. Their friendship renewed, the two co-pilots headed back to the sub.

...

The day couldn't have come sooner for Hayami - barely a month after Iga's announcement. For the love-sick Grampus pilot, it marked the end of an agonizingly long wait. Though he wasn't sure if the Chimera, let alone Mutio, would be willing to meet them, it was still the best chance he had in a year.

Admiral Wallace arrived with his team without notice one week earlier, and the ever-smiling UN Commander made sure to get aquainted with the crew of the iconic sub. The Blue Submarine departed from Sydney harbour with little fanfare, after stopping to refuel. The journey to the Antarctic Ocean took a few days before they finally arrived at the borders.

"We're here Sir." Freeda informed Iga as she brought the sub to a halt.

"Yamada, Ping sonar please. And every ten minutes till we get something." Iga said as Yuri ordered the Grampuses to begin their patrols.

Tensions were high among the humans. Though war wasn't on their minds this time, mankind had never interacted with the hybrids in any other manner before. Everyone knew that presenting themselves in a nonthreatening manner was a crucial requirement, but it was a daring risk as well, and it added to their anxiety. Should the talks turn hostile, or turn out to be a trap as what Kino and several others first thought, they would have little chance of making it back alive. Still, the crew of Blue 6 were all essentially well-trained soldiers, and thus they trusted the judgement of their leaders, when the decision was made. The Blue Submarine had unwillingly become the symbol of inspiration and victory for humanity since the middle of the war. Losing it therefore was something Blue Fleet could not afford.

"You think they'll come? How many are they bringing?" Gusuku whispered to Ohkawa discreetly. Iga would usually allow for some chatting between his bridge crew, but with Admiral Wallace on the bridge and everyone else dead silent, the weapons-controller found it too hard to be even half her cheerful self.

Her bespectacled colleague scratched his head and kept his eyes fixated on the screen. "I don't know Toko. Your guess is as good as mine. But this waiting is killing me."

Ohkawa was right. Nobody knew what to expect. All they could do was wait and hope that the Chimera would follow through with their agreement. And as the hours passed, boredom and irritation started to creep into the normally disciplined bridge crew.

Things were equally unexciting for the Grampus pilots. Zagalo let out a loud yawn and spoke into the radio. "Hey Stella, you think they'll flip when they realize its us again? Considering how we, you know, survived everything they threw at us, and the damage we did to their fleet? Hell I know I'd be. We're like roaches to them!"

"Shutup you! You calling me an insect?" the Swedish girl whined in a playful tone. "But seriously Zag, you have a point. Do you reckon they're still pissed at us for totalling their Ghost Ship?"

"Pissed?! They should be thankful the Captain told us to stop there and not finish them off too. Was itching to remember?"

"And thats why you're not being put up there on the deck you angry little boy, right Hayami?" Estella giggled.

Hayami did not respond. His mind was on Mutio, and nothing else.

"Err...Hayami?" Zagalo added.

But before either could continue, Yamada's voice interrupted their communication systems and jolted everyone out of their sleepy trance. "We have contact! Verifying signature scans."

Huang could sense them more strongly as they approached. The sounds were all too familiar to her. "It is them. I hear the songs again. They're...not black. But not happy songs either."

The hybrids arrived on a massive Musuca, escorted by a pair of Umigumos, and trailed by dozens of Mutios, Matriarchs and other hybrid types. The sonar went wild.

Admiral Wallace rose from his seat and put on his cap. "Well, moment of truth. Lets go Iga."

The Musuca came to a stop just a few meters in front of Blue 6, both ships facing each other nose to nose. The seas were unusually calm, and it was quite a sight to behold - a Musuca parked next to an equally large man-made machine, with a swarm of hybrids surrounding both vessels. As always, they only exposed their eyes above the water line. Mutio was among them, and her eyes widened at the familiar looking human submarine.

"Its...the _Ao No Rokugo_! Hayami...you must be here!" she pleaded to herself quietly with a sad expression, disregarding the occasional stares from her sisters.

The Admiral stood on the deck of the sub and waited, bracing the cold winds. Behind him stood his team of six officials, Iga, a few other Blue 6 crewmembers, and the 3 Grampus pilots.

The close proximity of the sub to the Musuca was very unsettling to the bridge crew. Cekeros attempted to manage his anxiety through his usual takes at humor. "I should have brought all my ex's along, that'd have even'd out the numbers yeah? Haha!" Freeda placed a hand on her face and shook her head as Cekeros laughed to himself.

"Cut the chatter please. We're on alert here." Yuri responded coldly.

...

The hybrid contingent carefully climbed out of the Musuca and boarded the sub, and Kino gasped slightly as they came into view. A young-looking hybrid walked towards the Admiral, flanked by about eight or so tall hybrids holding spears.

"Its her! The hybrid Hayami and I first saw at the beach. And I...oh no, I hope she won't notice..."

"We meet again, human! I'm happy to see that you're not greeting me with your gun this time." Amonyushuu smiled wickedly as she waved at Kino.

"Oh damn..." Kino cursed in her mind, but was nonetheless relieved that the talks didn't collapse. She responded with a nervous grin. "Braided hair. Simple tribal looking-clothes. She looks almost the same as I remembered her a year ago." Kino thought. Beside her, Rin was grinning and waving slightly at the catgirl, being overzealous as usual.

The politically-minded humans were puzzled. Why would the Chimera choose one so young and vulnerable looking to represent them? Perhaps to genuinely put us at ease? Or lure us into a false sense of comfort? Would this young creature have the maturity and tact for diplomacy? To the hybrids, the reasons were alot simpler. Amonyushuu was the best at speaking the human language, most familiar with their Papa's teachings, and one of the brightest of their kind. And it soon showed. After exchanging brief introductions, the representatives of both species started to converse.

"I see that your vessel of choice for our meeting is an interesting one. This being the infamous Blue 6 that destroyed both our command ships and brought considerable fear and sorrow to our people." Amonyushuu said with a blank expression, her eyes never breaking contact from the Admiral's.

It was a test question, no doubt. Stating facts that apparently painted one side in a negative light, the catgirl was trying to see if her human negotiator came prepared. Wallace tilted his head and smiled confidently. "I believe it a matter of context. This was also the same ship that spared the lives of some of your kind twice, if my information is correct. Conflict can only end if one side is willing to take the first step, and we hope that by holding this historical meeting here with this ship, it would likewise be seen as humanity's willingness to take the important first step towards a better peace."

The catgirl nodded slightly and curled her lips, seemingly impressed. "Hmm...Let it be known also then, that we have taken the second step...by coming on board your ship to negotiate."

...

As the talks went underway, Mutio's eyes frantically scanned the deck, hoping to see Hayami among the humans. But because of the way they stood, she had to swim around the sub numerous times to get a better angle. Worse, being aquatic-based, her vision towards non-underwater objects was not as sharp, and that made it even harder to see the faces of the humans. It was starting to frustrate the hybrid.

"Hayami...please show yourself. My instincts can't be wrong..."

Mutio was too transfixed on the deck to notice the 3 Grampuses circling the area. As the minutes passed the female hybrid became increasingly distraught. But with her red eyes turned towards the sub, it was impossible for Hayami to differentiate her from the dozens of other Mutios floating around her. The Grampus pilot had been obediently carrying out his patrols from afar, and the sight of the other Mutios floating in the water, how similiar they looked, reminded him too much of the hybrid he has fallen for.

"I've come this far, a little rule bending wouldn't hurt anybody." He decided to manoeuver his Grampus a little closer for a better look. A move that was noticed by Sidra, but the sympathetic officer withheld the information from Yuri.

Hayami zoomed his sub's mini-camera towards the deck, curious to see who the hybrid negotiators were. He recognized Amonyushuu among them, but the big shark-man that almost killed him was strangely absent. Hayami noticed Moldova looking unusually nervous and edgy as he stood with the rest of the contingent. His eyes shifted about, as if trying to spot something in the waters around the sub. Perhaps he felt uncomfortable with the large number of hybrids surrounding them. "Is that...perspiration on his forehead?" Hayami said to himself.

Mutio meanwhile was already on the verge of tears. She longed to see Hayami again, and would have searched for him on her own if the peace-talks didn't happen. But it was a crazy wish. Where would she look? Where could she start? The human pilot she had come to love could be anywhere. The heartbroken hybrid swam away slowly and stopped till she was furthest from everyone else. Then she heard the unmistakable sounds of a familiar Grampus engine. She turned around to look, the same time Hayami peered in her direction. And their eyes finally met.

For what seemed like an eternity both creatures stared deeply into each other's eyes; despite being a hundred meters apart, a thousand thoughts racing through their heads. They were clear about their own affections, and not each other's. But for now, it didn't matter.

"Hayami...after so long..." Though she was submerged in water, Mutio felt breathless for a moment. Her mouth opened slightly, and her red eyes started to moisten.

Hayami felt a chill surge through his body when he saw them. The pair of sad but beautiful crimson orbs that haunted his dreams for over a year. Hayami's voice cracked.

"It is you...Mutio. Still as beautiful as ever."

It had to be her. No other Mutio had those eyes, and even if one did, it would never have the same beautiful face, nor the expression of recognition. Hayami brought his Grampus to a halt, disregarding Yuri's protesting through the radio. They had finally found each other, and nothing, no one, was going to interrupt the moment.

Then her expression suddenly changed. Mutio was looking in horror at something. At something behind him. Hayami turned around.

"Oh my god!"

...

Tensions seemed to be easing slowly for the Blue 6 crew, and for the hybrids as well. Both their representatives were skilled in diplomacy, but most important of all, they came with good intentions.

"Allow me to extend my gratitude for...honoring our great father's final request. You have left us in peace, and it was not something we expected." Amonyushuu said to the Admiral.

"And please allow me to extend my gratitude on behalf of humanity, for doing the same. Understandably, there is still much distrust and contempt between our species, and we certainly do not expect such feelings to erode away so soon. There are still some among humankind who seek to fan the flames of conflict, but I assure you, they are the minority."

An immense explosion shattered the tranquility. Screams filled the air.

_End Ch.5_

* * *

Don't usually like ending chapters this way, but since so many fanfics are doing it, I may as well join in the trend. :P See you in the next chapter.

**PS: Any animators working for GONZO reading this? (I can wish) Its the 10 year Anniversary of your company's FIRST OMV (i.e. Blue Submarine No.6 duh!). TV series please!**


	8. R&R Ch 6: Old Foes, New Friends

This was by far the most difficult chapter for me to write. I think I'm ok at imagining action scenes, but translating them to words was a lot harder than I expected. Oh well...learned something new at least. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**

* * *

**

Reunion & Resolution

**Chapter 6: Old Foes, New Friends**

It was supposed to be a historical moment for both mankind and Chimera, and a long-awaited opportunity for Hayami and Mutio to reunite. It took a single blast of destruction to shatter all that.

"Torpedo impact! What the hell?!" Yamada screamed into his speakers as the blast nearly knocked him out of his seat.

The Musuca had been hit in its wing, and its blood was starting to coat the seas in red. In that instant, several hybrids and humans standing on the deck were thrown overboard by the force of the blast, including Admiral Wallace and Amonyushuu.

"Multiple long-range torpedoes inbound. They're...human?!" Nakamura reported in disbelief. The Blue 6 crew had been mentally prepared for the worst scenario - a surprise attack by the very hybrids they had come to make peace with, but to realize that the blast was caused by one of their own left them feeling completely confused and enraged at the same time.

"Second torpedo incoming. Brace for impact!"

But there was hardly any time to. The missile detonated just a few dozen meters from the sub, violently rocking its inhabitants and instantly killing two crew members who had fallen overboard, as well as several hybrids unlucky enough to be near the explosion. Whoever was attacking was clearly trying to kill the creatures in the water, and not Blue 6. At least not directly.

"Go red alert, now! Contact the Grampuses!" Yuri ordered, as the tall XO picked himself up from the floor.

...

Far away, Zagalo and Estella had just received news of the surprise attack from Yun, who in a moment of anxiety, started blaming the Grampus pilots for not warning them.

The normally laid-back Argentinean got cranky. "Stop scapegoating us damn you! Our sensors didn't pick up anything! It was quiet!"

"We got more party crashers inbound. Get back and protect the sub quickly! GO!" Estella yelled.

"All right I'm going! Hey...why isn't Blue 6 moving to fire back?"

Estella went hysterical at her colleague's apparent ignorance. "Because its UNARMED you idiot! This was supposed to be a goddamn peacetalk remember?! Step on it!"

"What about Hayami?" Zagalo enquired. The pilot had not spoken a word since they started their patrol.

"Worry about him later, he can take care of himself. Stop asking me questions already!"

...

"Yun! Nakamura! Give me a report on the enemy strength quickly!" Yuri yelled, just as Iga and a drenched Wallace entered the bridge with towels wrapped around their necks. Iga's hands trembled in anger. The normally stoic veteran was fuming at the audacity of the intruders. "How did they sneak past our sensors? How the hell did they even know the location of our peace-talks?" But there was little time to worry about that now. They had to react fast and salvage the situation before relations between both species are damaged beyond repair.

"Sonar and signature scans are coming in. Two Narusho class subs, four combat-class Grampuses, two unmanned attack-drones and a partridge in a pear tree. Looks like they're serious Sir." Nakamura reported with a tone laced with grim sarcasm. They were 'older' generation vessels, but still dangerous. Stolen most likely, or perhaps even sponsored, by ex-blue fleet soldiers and other military folks who still harboured vendettas. Fanatics. Almost immediately, the communication screen flickered to life. The face of the enemy confirmed the their suspicions.

"Who the hell are you? Identify and cease all hostilities immediately!" Iga shouted. He quickly noticed the insignia on the enemy Captain's cap. He was once from Blue Fleet, Atlantic division most likely.

The fanatic leader's face was emotionless as he responded. "Who we are is irrelevant for it is our purpose that matters. The souls of 10 million human victims demand retribution, and it will be paid with the spilling of Chimeran blood. We will cleanse the foul creations of Zorndyke from this diseased planet, starting today, with the elimination of their leadership." Kino, who had managed to climb her way back into the sub and was listening to the transmission, suddenly found herself thinking about N'dulle Gilford, but quickly dismissed any implied associations.

Iga slammed his fist on the armrest of his chair. "You short-sighted bastards! Thousands of our fellow soldiers died to bring an end to the war! And now you want to start it all again?! The war is OVER!"

"Its never over, not until one race is dead." And with those final words, the communication links were severed.

"And I was getting bored of you already! Weapons control, what did we bring?" Wallace asked, calm as always.

"Not good Admiral Sir. Just about 20 soundtrackers and decoys. We've got nothing lethal." Gusuku responded quickly.

"Start using them on all incoming torpedoes until we think of something. If we can't kill anything, we won't let them either." The Admiral ordered, before turning to the the Captain. "Iga, kindly get your men to bring as many injured hybrids as you can on board the sub. If we're going to treat them as equals, we better start doing it now."

"But Sir, our sub doesn't exactly have a swimming pool..." Yuri commented in shock.

"Then improvise, sailor! They'll die for sure if we leave them out there."

...

"Three against six huh? I like the odds!" Zagalo sighed as Yun relayed more intel to the Grampus pilots. The enemy subs had already closed in, and were now attempting to slaughter as many hybrids as possible. Wasting no time, Zagalo locked onto the nearest attack drone and squeezed the trigger, sending a single missile towards it. Ammunition was scarce, and they had to conserve it.

Though the explosion failed to destroy the unmanned machine, it was close enough to disable its propulsion systems, sending it drifting. The fleeing hybrids stopped and turned. Though unarmed, they were still in their natural environment, and were far from helpless. With a cry of rage the Matriarchs converged onto the damaged drone and tore it to pieces.

Elsewhere, one of the Umigumo escorts was putting up a desperate stand against the dark-coated Grampuses, in a bid to buy her fleeing siblings some precious time. The Mutio fought bravely, but was no match for the enemy pilots. Already outclassed by the human machines one to one, the lone Umigumo was quickly cut down by a massive hail of torpedoes and needles. The fanatic pilots cheered at their honorless kill, and in their short moment of complacency, failed to spot Estella closing in on them.

"Seasons greetings!" the Swedish pilot hissed.

A pair of missiles, followed by a deadly stream of bullets enveloped the two enemy Grampuses, fatally damaging one and barely missing another. The pilot could only muster half a scream before being consumed by a wave of heat and pressure.

...

The force of the first two explosions violently displaced Hayami's Grampus, sending it into a dive and disorienting him momentarily. As he strained to regain control of the machine, he watched from his cockpit the chaos that ensued. His radar was picking up the extra enemy subs that were approaching his area. He needed to get to Mutio, and fast. Surfacing his sub from the turbulent waters, he could see hybrids and humans frantically trying to swim away, and many corpses floating about.

As he approached the wounded but still-floating Musuca, Hayami's eyes widened. The impact of the first two torpedoes had crippled the massive beast. It floated next to Blue 6, immobilized and in pain. The seas around it were completely bathed in red. As if fate was being kind to him again, he soon spotted Mutio lying on the back of the Musuca, along with several other hybrids. Hayami clenched his teeth in anger. "They must have been flung onto it by the blast's impact. Those bastards!"

He carefully navigated the Grampus towards the flat tail-end of the Musuca, trying his best to avoid the human and hybrid corpses floating about. With great effort he climbed onto the beast and ran towards Mutio, struggling to balance himself.

Mutio's visioned was blurry, her hearing weak. She was lying face up on the Musuca, her eyes and body exposed to the cruel rays of the sun. Several of her siblings laid beside her, motionless - they were beyond saving. Though in much pain, she could only think of Hayami, and how they first met.

_"Not yet...I can't die now..."_

She suddenly noticed what seemed to be a figure approaching her from a distance, until it stood over her; casting a shadow that shielded her eyes and body from the sunlight. Then she heard his voice.

"Mutio..."

The hybrid cried out the name of the special human who had taken her heart. "Ha...yami!"

For the first time since a year ago, they heard each other's voices. Though their reunion wasn't at the best circumstances, they felt truly happy. It was then that Hayami started to notice Mutio's injuries. Her right arm, leg and right side of her body was peppered with multiple cuts and burns, soaked in blood. Thankfully, her angelic face was spared from injury. Hayami ached at the sight of Mutio's suffering. She was in bad shape, and he had to get her to safety. Anywhere away from the carnage.

"Can...swim..." The love-stricken hybrid called out weakly to Hayami as he knelt down beside her, and strugged to flip herself onto her hands and knees with her newfound energy.

"You're hurt Mutio, you'll never be able to get away!"

In the midst of chaos Hayami failed to realize that Mutio had _spoken _to him. He gently scooped her up with his arms. Memories of their first encounter began to return, but this time, Mutio did not struggle. With his precious hybrid in his arms Hayami raced towards the Grampus, trying his best to stay balanced, and with Mutio gripping onto his suit with her uninjured hand. She smiled at the handsome human, smiling for the second time since their journey together on the Musuca too long ago, but his eyes were too focused on the Grampus to notice. Out of the corner of his eye, Hayami could see Sidra, Rin and the Blue 6 medics frantically trying to pull the injured hybrids out of the water.

Hayami climbed onto the machine slowly and opened the rear cockpit hatch, taking extra care to ensure he didn't add to Mutio's pain. Because Mutio was expecting him to place her back into the sea, she became anxious when she realized what Hayami was planning to do instead. Her red orbs widened as she moaned at him.

"Ha...yami..."

Hayami pleaded in his language, hoping that she would understand. "Please trust me Mutio, don't be afraid. I'll get us out of here...I don't want to lose you again!" He gently placed the hybrid inside the backseat of the Grampus and buckled her in. And then without thinking, Hayami proceeded to do something that surprised them both. He leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on her forehead, before closing the glass hatch with his blood-stained hands.

Mutio stared wide-eyed at Hayami, her mind still trying to comprehend what he had just done. Up till then, Mutio was only sure of her love for him, and was not certain whether he returned the feeling. But to be...kissed by him. It was enough to confirm what she had been hoping for. Mutio felt the pain from her wounds disappear momentarily.

"He does love me..." she said to herself in elation.

Mutio sat quietly and gazed at Hayami through one of the small video screens in the cockpit. It felt strange and comforting at the same time, to be sitting inside a human machine with the human she loved, and who returned her affections. One who was protecting her from his own kind...trying to save her once again. She closed her eyes as a feeling of happiness swept her.

...

Wave after wave of torpedoes continued to home in on the two vessels. But the quick reflexes from the two elite weapons controllers ensured that they were safely diverted away by the soundtrackers before they could detonate near their intended targets.

The screen came to life once again. "Do not interfere Blue 6. Or we will destroy you as well." warned the commander, his voice sounding noticibly more agitated than previously.

"Well you better destroy us real quick then, because thats what we're gonna to do to you now!" Iga taunted.

"Foolish, Blue 6. We are prepared to die today as martyrs. Your words do not threaten us."

"Bring it!" the battle-hardened Blue 6 Captain shouted with a grin.

...

Hayami powered up the Grampus's engine and steered it away from the Musuca, barely moments before the mortally wounded beast started sinking into the cold blue sea. He found himself at a loss of what to do next. He could try and get away with Mutio, but where could they go?

His radio crackled abruptly. He heard sounds of muffling and pulling, and some shouting. They were coming from Yun's headset. Almost immediately, Hayami found himself being bombarded by Kino's insults.

"Hayami! You jerk! Damn you! Don't you dare leave us again like you did at Blue Dome! You know you've changed Hayami. They need you. WE need you!"

Hayami had indeed changed; he was no longer the selfish, insensitive person he was a year ago. And the sincerity and truth of the emotional girl's...his _friend's_words was enough to wash away any final lingering thoughts of caring only for himself and the few things he loved. His comrades were in danger, and he needed to do the right thing. For Mutio, the female voice sounded strangely familiar. While she wasn't quick enough to catch everything that was said, whoever was speaking to Hayami definitely shared some degree of closeness with him. Perhaps...affection as well? Mutio's eyes narrowed as an odd feeling of discomfort crept up on her.

Hayami switched on his transmitter. "Hayami here. Where do you need me?"

A response came almost immediately. "Well well well! I almost forgot you existed. Welcome back!" Zagalo laughed.

"Take care of the Grampuses for a minute will ya? Me and Zag are going to rough up one of the big subs." Estella relayed in a serious tone.

"Will do. Hang on Mutio, this will be a bit rough." Hayami turned to check on his precious hybrid, who nodded silently at him.

...

Back on the bridge, Iga and Wallace had come up with a hasty plan to stop the fanatics. While the 3 Grampuses and the remaining Umigumo handled the smaller enemy fighters, Blue 6 would make a charge towards one of the Narusho subs, with the intention of ramming it. It was primitive and fool-hardy, but still the best option they could think of. Blue Fleet submarine hulls were supposedly built with highly durable alloys, and it was time to put that claim to the test. But they first needed to dive...

"Sidra, how many have we managed to save?" Iga shouted through Yun's headset.

The tall security officer yelled into his radio as he shielded his face from the strong winds. "About 12 of them on board now Sir. The willing ones that is. The remaining ones are a little too far to reach, and the bodies around are making it harder for us to iden..."

"We're going! Get back inside now!"

...

He was once regarded as one of Blue Fleet's best Grampus pilots, hampered only by his own ego and lack of regard for others. Flaws that his rival Yuri always liked to talk about. Though he had matured over the years, owing to the influences of two women he had come to know - one human and the other hybrid - Hayami was still a lethal opponent behind his machine. Anger took over him momentarily when he witnessed two enemy Grampuses strafting down some fleeing hybrids. Capitalizing on the element of surprise, he swiftly dispatched one Grampus with a rocket volley, and crippled a second one, which was in turn quickly annihiliated by the remaining Umigumo. The Mutio pilot had little trouble telling apart Hayami's Grampus from the others, thanks to the presence of her sister inside it.

Elsewhere, Zagalo and Estella were circling the Narusho, attempting to inflict as much damage as they could with their limited weaponry.

"Take out its engines and radar hub." Estella shouted, as she swerved her machine to avoid a torpedo.

"Yes mother!"

Estella wanted to scream at the brash co-pilot whom she had also grudgingly come to call her boyfriend, but the continued blaring of her Grampus's torpedo alarm kept her focused on the battle. She steadied her Grampus as she accelerated towards the Narusho, aiming her weapons at the distinct, black dome on the sub that housed its radar system. A hail of shrapnel tipped rockets were making it a challenge for both of them.

In its desperate attempts to swat down the two Grampuses, it failed to notice the Umigumo approaching them from the rear, with both its claw weapons now powered up for the kill. The pressurized blasts from the claws punctured the hull of the enemy sub, creating a massive cavity that sealed its fate. Moments later, the submarine snapped into two and crumbled.

Momentarily distracted by the sight of the Narusho's destruction and the massive wave of bubbles, Estella's Grampus flew straight into the path of an oncoming missile - a last parting gift from the vaporized Narusho. The explosion ripped a hole on the side of her Grampus, and nearly knocked her unconscious.

"Damn it I'm hit! Surfacing now to disengage!"

"Hang in there I'm coming dear!" Zagalo yelled, his voice filled with genuine concern and worry; something Estella did not fail to notice. Though heartened by her annoying co-pilot's display of affection, there was still a more urgent issue on hand...

"I'll be all right. Hurry up and get to Hayami! There's still one Grampus left and he's almost out of ammo!"

...

The dim red lights of the makeshift medical ward was filled with the sounds of suffering. Under Yuri's orders to 'improvise', the vacant Grampus launch bays were partially flooded with water up to knee level, providing the injured hybrids with some comfort as the battle raged in the oceans outside. Amonyushuu was among them. She was taken into the sub by Wallace, who managed to drag the dazed but uninjured catgirl out of the ocean with him after they both fell. She started reciting her late Papa's favourite poem as she tended to a wounded sibling. It had become her reliable way of coping in stressful situations.

"...for my return. Today, today, each day I have waited for you, and now...

A voice interrupted her chanting. "do they not say you are strewn with the shells of Ishii river? Or something like that?"

Amonyushuu looked up wide-eyed and with surprise to see a tall human.

"Manyoshu? Yeah poetry...its a hobby of mine." Sidra grinned. "Pass me some of that will ya?" He grabbed a roll of bandages and proceeded to help the now smiling catgirl.

...

"One Narusho has just been destroyed Sir!" Yun tapped his headset as he delivered the good news.

"That leaves us with one more. Freeda, evasive course towards it now! Toko, set the timers on our remaining decoys to instant, and unload them all at the sub. That should shut them up for awhile!" Iga grinned. It was a shrewd tactic. Torpedo decoys were usually primed with 4-5 second timers, allowing sufficient time for them to 'drag' away its lure before exploding. By setting the timers to zero and launching them towards the sub, it forced the fanatics to momentarily cease their torpedo barrage, dare they risk being destroyed by their own missiles.

Though larger, the Blue Submarine was far more agile, and its crew far more seasoned. Completing an initial steep dive towards the ocean surface, Blue 6 was now nose-up and speeding towards its target at a 45 degree upward angle, approaching from a direction that was right inside the enemy sub's blind spot, where its torpedoes could not be fired towards. As the iconic sub surged towards its target, the fanatics realized in horror what Blue 6 was trying to do. But it was too late.

"Hold on tight!" Freeda yelled as she gave the sub a final burst of acceleration. With a thunderous crash, Blue 6 rammed headfirst into the underbelly of the enemy vessel and ruptured its hull; dooming it to a slow death plunge. Iga was thrown off balance by the savage impact and he slammed against the railing.

"Frontal hull severely damaged. We need to surface now and start drainage procedures, or we'll sink!" JJ yelled.

"Right! Take us up Alex. Hurry" Iga groaned as he gripped his dislocated shoulder in pain. Small leaks were starting to form in the walls of the bridge. The communications screen flickered, but it was filled only with static this time. Iga could not see the face of the enemy sub commander. Amidst a background filled with the sounds of alarms, static and rushing water, his voice echoed through the bridge.

"A small victory today Blue Fleet. But you have not seen the last of us. Others will continue our cause..."

The Narusho crumpled under the water pressure before exploding in brilliant flash of light, taking the fanatics and their dreams of vengeance with it. The victorious humans heaved a collective sigh of relief. Things appeared to finally be under control again.

And then Yamada delivered more troubling news. "Multiple Musucas and Umigumo's incoming!"

The Chimeran reinforcements had finally arrived, but the battle was all but over. After what had transpired, the humans could only wonder if the hybrids would destroy them as well.

"Someone get me a flu tablet, and a chair." Wallace muttered with a sneeze.

...

The drone stood no chance against Hayami, despite the best efforts of the ship's AI. The lifeless machine crashed into the ocean surface and sprayed it with a trail of fiery debris.

Only one Grampus remained, and Hayami was not about to let it get away. Hitting his afterburners, the elite pilot raced towards the final target head on, intent on crippling it with his sub's cutter arm. He took a quick glance Mutio again, and was happy to see that the resilient hybrid was still awake and smiling back at him. Hayami's had already exhausted all his ammunition on the earlier foes, and he couldn't afford to miss.

The enemy pilot had just received news of the fate of his comrades. Now aware that escape was no longer possible, the fanatic vowed to carry out their act of vengeance to the bitter end. Targeting a nearby pack of hybrids, he steadied his Grampus for a lock-on.

"No you will not!" screamed Zagalo, who had finally managed to catch up to him from behind. He squeezed the trigger, coating the sub with a hail of needles.

With deadly precision the bullets found their marks and punctured the enemy Grampus, causing it to burst into flames, but not before it managed to fire off a final torpedo towards the fleeing hybrids. The hybrids froze in terror as they witnessed the oncoming projectile. It was useless to flee. In a matter of seconds, the sleek piece of cold steel would detonate near the helpless creatures. Their deaths would be tragic, and gruesome.

Without thinking, Hayami abruptly yanked the controls and steered his Grampus towards the path of the torpedo. Detecting the necessary proximity, it exploded a few meters from the Grampus, tearing off both its arm appendages and sending it plunging out of control towards the bottom of the ocean. But because of Hayami's quick actions, the Grampus was able to act as a thick shield; deflecting the blast from the hybrids, and they were saved.

The Grampus crashed and bounced along the rocky ocean floor, spinning a few times before finally stopping in a flipped position. Hayami felt dreamy and numb, his head was bleeding, and could roughly hear the screams of Kino and the others through the radio. With great effort he turned around to check on Mutio. Bloodstains filled her cabin. She was no longer awake. Unconscious...or perhaps dead, like what he was going to be soon, Hayami thought. Their reunion in life may have been short...but it didn't matter. They had found each other again, and were happy. Icy cold water was starting to seep in. Hayami felt time slowing down, and then everything faded to white.

_End Ch.6_

* * *

Thanks for reading! Happy or sad chapter next...hmm :P I'll be back to continue the story later, once I gather enough reader interest (or just readers lol).


	9. R&R Ch 7: Visiting Hours

**Old warning:** Plenty of dialogue. Not much plot movement.  
**Extra warning:** ROMANCE! Written by a guy! Beware!

Whoa. Fat chapter, with romance! And I thought writing battle sequences were hard. More on that at the end of this chapter :P Happy reading.

* * *

**Reunion & Resolution**

**Chapter 7: Visiting Hours**

_"I'll be all right Hayami, just get out of here!"_

The crash had detached both their exo-frames from the Grampus, and Hayami was now pinned under the wrecked machine. He looked on in despair and frustration as water started to fill his friend's glass helmet. A large shadow covered them both, accompanied by the sounds of creaking metal and humming. He was only moments away from prying himself free, when the selfless co-pilot reached out his exo-frame's arm and activated Hayami's lifepod.

_"See you around, Hayami!"_

He watched and screamed helplessly as his comrade slowly disappeared from his view...left for the dead, while he ascended to the surface. It marked the beginning of his spiral towards moral decadence and guilt in the years that followed.

_"The better man died that day. The wrong man lived."_

Hayami suddenly felt cold. He was standing upright, and his hands were in cuffs.

_"Wait...this is..!"_

He gasped in horror. It was the day he faced his court martial, four years ago. Hayami remembered the saying that people would re-experience earlier events in their life at the point of death.

"Am I really...?" The judge's voice suddenly became very audible.

_"..be dropped, owing to a lack of evidence to implicate you to the murder of Lt. Katsuma Nonaka. You will hereby be convicted of going absent without official consent, and for the destruction of Blue Fleet property. However, in consideration of your previous contributions towards our combat successes and the Grampus research project, you will be made to serve 6 months of detention, following which you would be dishonorably discharged from Blue Fleet. The navy ill needs immoral mavericks like yourself."_

As he found himself being lead out of the courtroom, he caught a glimpse of Iga standing in the aisles, looking on in disappointment. Hayami remembered his mentor walking up to him, telling him to take care of himself, and not waste his life away. Hayami couldn't understand why the Captain wasn't angry at him, despite betraying his trust.

_"Wake up Hayami."_

It startled the Grampus pilot. That was not how he remembered it. Again he heard Iga's voice telling him the same thing, but now it seemed to be resonating throughout the courtroom. Hayami turned around. The images started to fade away before Hayami could speak, replaced by a bright yellow light...

...

Hayami opened his eyes; as he regained control over his limbs he realized he was dreaming. He was still alive.

As his eyes surveyed the room he quickly deduced that he was in Blue 6's medical ward. Hayami hissed in pain as he attempted to scratch a peculiar itch on his forehead. His head and chest had been bandaged. He suddenly heard the voice of a woman. It sounded like Rin's...

"He's awake! Hayami's awake! Call the Captain quickly!" the petite girl gestured to one of the attendants, before walking up to his bedside. "Welcome back master cook!"

Hayami was still feeling the nauseating effects of the pain suppressors. He couldn't make out what Rin was saying next, nor how much time passed until he heard a door opening and the sound of footsteps of at least two people entering.

"He woke up on my shift! Told ya'll I'm a lucky charm!" Rin chirped happily.

"Thank God Hayami. You've been out for almost three days." It was Iga, flanked by Kino and Zagalo.

Hayami's mind started to recollect the memories. "I remember being shot down...we were fighting some fanatics who disrupted the peace talks. With the hybrids. And..." Hayami gasped in panic and tried to rise from his bed. "Mutio! Where is she? I have to..." A sharp painful crack surged through the pilot's head, forcing him to lie down again.

"Don't worry hotshot, your fish girl's fine. Your Grampus cam was still functioning after the crash. We saw two hybrids pulling her out of the wreck alive", said Kino. She had been leaning against the wall behind his bed, out of sight.

Hayami sighed in relief. He knew that Kino wasn't one to lie about these things. For a moment, he contemplated ending his life right there. He wasn't sure if he could ever live with the guilt if Mutio was dead because of him.

"Then...what about me? What happened?" He asked weakly.

Zagalo explained how they found him unconscious and bleeding inside his floating escape capsule. Though thankful that the hero was still alive, they were mystified as to how one of the green hybrids they saw on the camera would know how and where to activate the lifepod. Hayami merely stared at the ceiling and smiled. There was no mystery to him. "See you around huh? Even now you're still saving me. Thank you..." he thought to himself. Hayami turned his eyes towards Iga. The Captain's arm was in a cast, and he looked really worn.

"I guess we won't be going back there for awhile?" the Grampus pilot asked in disappointment.

Iga shifted his cast as he leaned against the wall. "...it depends on what you mean by 'there', Hayami."

"What? Where are we?!"

Iga paused and grimaced before replying. "Stream Base. Antarctica." Hayami's eyes widened and struggled for a moment to catch his breath. Blue 6, in Chimeran territory? How did they end up there?

The Captain explained. "The hybrids brought us here after the battle. We were too badly damaged to return to base on our own, and they weren't exactly too eager to have more human ships in their waters, not after the party crashing by those fanatics. So that ruled out retrieval."

"But we...other humans tried to kill them. Why didn't they just kill us too afterwards?"

"Well lets just say they were...convinced by the sincerity of our actions." Iga took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling momentarily. "Especially by the actions of a certain human, who went out of his way to save a certain Mutio, and then bravely took a torpedo blast to save a group of hybrids. You just have a habit of putting yourself in the spotlight to save the day do you Hayami?" The Captain chuckled and shook his head.

"Hey we did protect them from the nutjobs too Captain. Give us some credit!" Zagalo remarked jokingly.

Hayami suddenly thought about Mutio again, and what Kino told him earlier. Something wasn't right. "Kino, you said you saw Mutio being pulled out of the wreck by hybrids. But how would you know if she survived?!"

"You just can't think of anyone else can you Hayami? Trust me dammit! Like I said, your fish girl's fine. She's been swimming outside the sub since yesterday. Worried for you obviously." Kino remarked with a hint of jealousy as she folded her arms and turned her head away.

"Now you be a good boy and rest there for another day or so. We're going to be here for at least a week, so no need to get impatient." Iga said as he and the rest started leaving the room.

"Hey Kino...You all right? Is everyone else all right?" Hayami asked in concern, having realized that they did, after all, save him too. Kino stopped in her tracks and turned around, a wide smile on her face. "Do my ears deceive me, or did Tetsu Hayami just enquire about the well-being of the folks around him?"

"Well...you said I've changed, so..." But Kino interrupted him midway with a barrage of information. "Three security officers and one diplomat dead. Dozens of hybrids too. Estella injured her neck. Moldova seems to be having some anxiety problems, but everyone else is fine now. Go back to sleep Hayami. I'll see you tomorrow!" Without warning, Kino proceeded to bend over and kiss him lightly on the forehead, before turning around and heading to the exit.

"Kino. You have to stop doing that..."

"You have to stop getting rescued all the time first!" the feisty girl answered back as she exited the room and closed the heavy steel door behind her.

The room became dead silent. Another day's rest before he could see Mutio...it may very well be the longest day of his life, Hayami thought. Lying down with his head facing the ceiling caused the Grampus pilot to reminisce the time they spent together on the wreckage once again. Hayami found himself wanting to hear her peaceful singing, but the soundproof walls of the sub made that impossible.

...

Just outside, Mutio was swimming around the submarine, restlessly waiting and praying for the special human. The female hybrid's close brush with death a few days before had left her with a few permanent scars on her body, but they did little to spoil her exotic features, and the purity of her heart. She was grateful towards Katsuma and her sister for rescuing them both; but also moved by Hayami's display of selfless bravery, which saved the lives of several of her siblings. Despite the injuries she suffered from the crash, Mutio was far from upset at Hayami's actions that led to them.

Mutio spotted Huang emerging from the ramp and leaning against the railing. The little girl was trying to say something to her. "Hayami is awake, Miss Mutio! The doctors will let him leave tomorrow!" Huang chirped at the hybrid, who involuntarily placed her hands near her mouth upon hearing the news.

"Thank you...little child!" the hybrid replied happily, with a wide smile on her undamaged face.

"Fascinating...for a young human to be able to understand and speak my species' language! Our kinds are so alike...if we allow ourselves to see it." Mutio said to herself as she watched Huang skip away, teddy bear in tow. Since arriving at Antarctica, Mutio and the other hybrids had come to learn about the little young human psychic, and were captivated by her natural ability to communicate with them. They now also understood why Blue 6 always seemed less predictable and a lot quicker to react than the other human subs. The Lorenzini system which only she could operate essentially allowed the humans to eavesdrop on everything they said.

The knowledge of Hayami being out of harm quickly washed away the love-stricken hybrid's angst and perturbations. Like him, she wasn't sure if she could live with the grief of losing the person she had come to love. It was intruiging, Mutio thought. To see herself becoming so attached to one special human.

_"Rest well, dear Hayami. I will be here, waiting..."_

...

The Blue Submarine was docked in a massive floating hangar that extended from the main structure of Stream Base, which was submerged underwater. Ironically, it was also the same hangar that once served the Ghost Ship.

Though grateful for saving them, the hybrids were still cautious about their human visitors, and did not grant them access to much of the base. The humans were confined mostly to the hanger, a few of the storage and engineering bays in the lower floors, and the beaches outside. Still, the Blue 6 crew members were fascinated by what they could see. A large hallway lined with tall glass chambers, obviously functioning as a spawning facility for new hybrids. Strangely, most of the tanks were empty, an observation that was noted quietly by Wallace and the intelligence personnel earlier. Another lower floor was filled with various tropical plants and shrubs. A strange sort of greenhouse. And then there was of course the Umigumo and Musuca engineering facilities that were too large to miss.

"This place is amazing! Looks almost like Blue Dome!" remarked Estella, as she walked alongside Zagalo and a hybrid watcher. The female pilot was taking her first tour of the base, since being deemed fit for mobility by the sub's medic. She was wearing a neckbrace as a result of her whiplash injuries, but the obstructive device did not discourage her from thoroughly surveying the areas that they were allowed to visit.

"I'm sure. It was built by humans." Zagalo had his nose high as he replied, before he was hit by the realization that they were in close proximity to a hybrid. Thankfully for them both, the hybrid escort didn't understand what the guests were saying.

...

_30 hours later_

Hayami could hear the sounds of sparks and metallic hammering as he approached the sub's exit. The engineering crew must be hard at work, he thought. Just ten minutes ago, the chief Blue 6. medic had just authorized clearance for the elite pilot to leave, having been satisfied with his recovery. It was finally time to see his beloved fish girl again, and hopefully without any more interruptions.

Hayami wasn't prepared for the sight of Stream Base's massive hanger as he stepped out of the sub, and as a result, he stood there in awe at the grand image. Kino and the others had already gotten used to being around the structure, and neglected to inform their recovering friend. Hayami was suddenly snapped out of his trance by a loud, high pitched sound.

"Hayami!"

Mutio let out a joyful screech in her language that mildly echoed throughout the walls of the shipyard, not caring if the other humans or her siblings heard it.

Hayami swiftly directed his gaze towards the direction of the scream. There she hovered in the water, waiting for him. Disregarding the pain radiating from his still unhealed wounds, Hayami rushed down the ramp and hopped over the dock's railing, submerging his knees in the cold water. Hayami stopped his advance abruptly, and stood a few feet in front of the Mutio. His eyes grew wide and they started shifting about for a few seconds, before returning to look at the hybrid, who now appeared bemused.

"Hayami...whats worrying you?" Mutio pondered as she tilted her head.

"Sorry for being edgy. Its just that...everytime we meet, one of us always seems to be in danger of dying. I'm glad that pattern's broken." Hayami scratched his head and chuckled, before remembering that she couldn't understand him. Mutio covered her mouth with one hand and laughed softly with him, before the shocked look on Hayami's face caused her to regain her composure.

"You...understand what I'm saying?" Hayami gasped, while acknowledging at the same time that she could have merely mimicked his laughing to put him at ease, or for some other reason. Her response to his second question would tell him.

Mutio paused and fixated her large eyes at Hayami. She nodded slightly.

"...how?!" He said in a mix of disbelief and joy. Hayami's mind was racing ahead of his voice. "Katsuma?!"

Mutio's smile widened as she nodded again. Seeing Hayami in such a joyful state made the hybrid feel the same way, but more importantly, the moment marked the fulfillment of one of the wishes she had harboured since the day on the wreckage.

Mutio reached out and placed her hand onto his lap. "Ha...yami hun...gry? Eat?" the aquatic hybrid stuttered, trying her best to communicate with her human savior in his language. She was exhilerated that Hayami was out of harm and sitting beside her now, and felt the urge to redo the things they have done together before.

It took awhile for the pilot to grasp the fact that she had spoken and touched him. Hayami tried to answer, but he instead found himself staring at the beautiful creature that had been the subject of his dreams for the past year. It was too surreal to the poor human...to finally be with Mutio, and then to actually hear her talk, and touch him willingly.

His mind started speaking to him.

_"So you've finally found her Hayami. Now what?"_

Now what indeed. Hayami felt inexplicably awkward and lost, like a 15 year old on a first date, only worse. Since the announcement of the peacetalks, he had been focusing only on finding her, and didn't put much thought into what to do after he did. "Tell her that you love her!" he remembered saying to himself a few times. But with Mutio floating in front and gazing at him with her large red eyes, it quickly became apparent that it wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. For the first time, Hayami actually felt handicapped by his self-absorption and social ineptitude. Without warning, he found himself under assault by the pragmatic part of his mind. One question came after another.

_"She's not a human girl, Hayami. She's a hybrid. Tell her that you love her? Does she even know what love is? Do YOU know what love is? Would she share the same feeling towards you? If she does, what next? Kiss her? Live together? Live where? And then what? Work towards marriage? Have children? Have..."_

Hayami forcibly stopped himself there, before it got way too ridiculous. He realized he still needed some time to think things through. Suddenly, Mutio's suggestion became rather appealing.

"Ha...yami all...right?" the hybrid asked, concerned about his unusually long moment of silence.

"I suppose those questions can wait. We have plenty of time anyway" Hayami thought. He nodded to Mutio and smiled, letting her know that he would accept her 'invitation' for a meal. He would have to think of a way to express his feelings for her eventually, and soon. But for now, eating would suffice. He walked along the dock's railing as Mutio led him out to the beach ahead.

...

_20 minutes later, at the beaches of Antarctica._

Hayami was sitting alone at the edge of an old jetty, with a small pile of fish placed beside him. Mutio had earlier dived into the ocean, presumably to get the rest of their dinner. The floor planks were barely a feet above the water level, but thankfully, the seas were strangely warm that evening.

Hayami soon spotted Mutio returning, swimming towards him with only her eyes exposed above the rippling water. For some reason, he had always found that behaviour curiously alluring. That plus the posture she and her kind would consistently adopt when sitting on land - upright with knees bent and legs spread slightly. Whether intentional or not, the position was a rather common sight in certain magazines that Hayami used to browse for a quick sexual thrill, and it portrayed an image of vulnerability and innocence. Mutio's personality was of course, neither of that. And since knowing the hybrid, Hayami never regained the urge for those materials again. The pleasure from just being close to someone he loved was infinitely better.

Mutio climbed out of the water and sat beside him, with a fish held between her lips. Drawing from the tender memories of their day together before, Hayami reached out to the hybrid with an open hand. But instead of placing the fish in his palm, Mutio backed away slightly and turned her head. Clearly, it was not what she wanted.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked in concern. Mutio did not reply. She continued to stare at him with the fish between her lips, and motioned her head towards him several times. It suddenly occurred to Hayami that maybe she wanted to...feed him?

"Don't want me to move huh? Sure." he said to the fish girl nonchalantly. The tone again triggered the hybrid's old memories of them together, when he spoke to her.

Mutio slowly advanced towards him again. Hayami didn't know for sure if his guess was right, so he chose to remain still this time. The female hybrid was pleased that he managed to correctly deduce her intentions so quickly, and without her having to tell him. As her face neared, Hayami instinctively closed his eyes. "Oh Hayami..." Mutio tried hard to contain her amusement - it was funny seeing him with his eyes shut and mouth open. She nudged the object in between Hayami's lips and backed away, feeling her skin tingle when his lips brushed slightly against hers. It was a strange ritual, Hayami thought. Perhaps its their way of showing affection? Or something else?

She sat quietly next to him for awhile, watching him in adoration while they both consumed their respective pieces of fish.

Mutio dived and quickly resurfaced out of the water with another fish between her lips. Once again Hayami instinctively closed his eyes as her beautiful face approached his. And then without warning, a powerful feeling took control of the hybrid. She felt a rush of warmth, the same one that that overcame her that day after her first meeting with Katsuma, after realizing and admitting to herself that she loved Hayami. Her mind started to speak on its own...

_"Hayami...I don't care if you are human...I..."_

Throwing away the last of her inhibitions, and finally allowing herself to express her desires, Mutio released the object from her mouth...

Hayami felt something being nudged between his lips. But it didn't feel like a fish. It was softer, and warmer. He opened his eyes, and realized in shock that Mutio had initiated a kiss with him. Her beautiful red eyes were still open and blinking. Hayami pulled his lips away slightly and they stared deeply at each other for a few seconds.

"Mutio...?!"

"Ha...yami..."

Their breaths became noticeably shorter as they attempted for a moment to comprehend what they have just done. A split second later they simultaneously pushed their lips together again and closed their eyes, no longer wanting to resist their body's urges for intimate contact.

Mutio slowly shifted her hands to rest on Hayami's shoulders and gently pulled herself towards him, relishing the feeling of her skin rubbing against his firm chest. The human responded by wrapping his hands around the sea maiden's lower back. After a minute that seemed to pass way too quickly for both lovers, Mutio broke their kiss, but kept her forehead pressed against his. She had physically expressed her feelings for Hayami, and how wonderful it felt! Now she needed to tell him. In his language.

"Love...Ha..Yami" she whispered softly, her glowing red eyes fixated at him and conveying an undeniable truth. Emotions overcame Hayami as he touched Mutio's cheek before responding. "I love you too...beautiful Mutio." The verbal confession was merely a bonus to the hybrid; Hayami's earlier kiss and act of saving her during the peacetalks were enough indications to show that he loved her too.

Hayami tightened his embrace and they kissed once again, this time more passionately. "Yes..." they both thought in unison. "Its moments like these that make life worth living."

They sat on the jetty and kissed for the next few minutes, allowing their hands a little more freedom explore each other's bodies. For awhile, time stood still...

...

Elsewhere on the beach, Huang was busy learning the ropes of public speaking. The little girl was sitting in the middle of the sands, surrounded by dozens of Chimera of various types - Mutios, land-dwelling hybrids, and even a Matriarch. She was communicating with them with a series of grunts, chirps and whistles, and the audience seemed very enthralled by the small human prodigy.

Yamada sat beside her and looked around nervously. The guardian was clueless as to what they were talking about, but he was constantly hoping that Huang wouldn't say anything to upset them. The Matriarch's maw looked big enough to swallow the little girl whole.

"I know you like to chat with them Huang, but must you do this every day?" Yamada muttered discreetly as he tried hard not to gawk at the massive grey beast.

Huang stopped her chirping and faced her guardian. "They are asking a lot of questions about us. About human life! How we live!"

Yamada sighed, his response clearly an indication that his childhood days were over. "Its not as fun as it seems."

...

The couple were still very much in a state of euphoria after professing and delighting in their mutual affections.

For Mutio, it was a long awaited chance to release her once incomprehensible feelings of attachment towards the human she loves. She thanked the forces of nature for allowing them able to reunite and consummate their relationship. Unknown to Mutio, Hayami too was very grateful towards his beloved fish-girl - for being the first to express her feelings in words and actions. It certainly helped answer a lot of the questions that the rational part of his mind was bombarding him with earlier. The connection Hayami felt with her was enough to convince him to focus on the tender moments they were sharing, and not think too far ahead.

With the sun setting in the distance, and a feeling of fatigue creeping up on them, the couple quickly finished the rest of their dinner and sat next at each other contentedly, looking towards the sea. Hayami was captivated by Mutio's exotic features, which were accentuated by the dark orange, cloudless sky in the background. Mutio on the other hand felt secure and at peace being beside this strange human who was always saving her, and whom she was starting to find rather attractive as well. Though their species' standards of beauty were rather different, Mutio and Hayami were both undeniably aesthetic looking creatures, and would each rank high on both standards.

"Sleep?" Mutio whispered softly to Hayami, who responded in agreement.

After pressing their lips together again, the aquatic hybrid turned around and pointed to one of the wooden huts just beyond the trees. Hayami had studied enough about Mutio's kind to know that her legs were too weak for bipedal movement, and having her crawl on the coarse sand simply wouldn't do. He gently cradled and lifted the smiling hybrid with his arms before she could move on her own, and carried her out of the jetty. Someone could be watching, but after what they've been through, and how long they've waited, neither of them cared.

Someone was watching them.

With a pair of binoculars pressed against her eyes, Gusuku was secretly observing the couple the entire time from the base's observatory. Eventually she placed the instrument down and sighed, her face plastered with a dreamy smile. "Sigh...What a sweet couple. Now where's MY leading man dammit? When is it my turn to get swept off my feet?" she lamented. She heard Sidra's footsteps from behind.

"We know you're a tomboy Gusuku, but that doesn't mean you should be a peeping tom. Lets leave them alone shall we?" The tall sailor placed a hand on Gusuku's shoulder and slowly walked her away. Gusuku did not protest, having already gotten her fill of fun.

"And what's with the humming?" Sidra asked.

"Oh...some old song I heard before. Somewhere beyond the sea or something. Can't remember the name exactly. Think its from the 1950's."

_End Ch.7_

* * *

I actually drafted two versions of this chapter (happy or dark), with the other version depicting either Hayami or Mutio dying from the crash, thereby inducing some realistic angst and grief themes to the last parts of the story. It was certainly easier than writing more romance, but then I realized it wouldn't fit too well with the atmosphere of the BS6 universe, which the fic is meant to adhere to. That plus most of the feedback I've been getting were also in strong favor of a happier outcome. Plenty of Hayami/Mutio support around it seems.

Its really funny though. When I finally decided on the happy version, I was fully aware that some romance between Hayami and Mutio would have to be written, and is a logical next step in the context of the story's plot. Even after reminding myself to keep the mushy factor low, my first reaction after reading it was - **WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST WRITE?! **Despite a conscious effort on my part to portray both character's psyches as realistic as possible, the end result just looked really sappy and mushy to me. Nonetheless, I decided to keep most of what I've written intact with minimal plot edits, as a humble source of embarrassment and amusement. Besides, some readers may actually like it :P

I blame my girlfriend for giving me the ability to write such stuff. Women. They do strange things to you...

Anyhow, enough with my dabbles; **please review/flame so I can improve**. **It means a lot to us sad writers**. See you next chapter!


	10. R&R Ch 8: Resolution

Took a little longer for me to finish up this chapter, due to a sudden urge to replay the Blue Sub 6 Dreamcast game from years ago (Time and Tide). For those not familiar, the game focuses on Hayami's adventures as a salvager (after his court-martial). I might write a fan-fic on that nextime.

I would like to also say a big thank you to the folks who have been reviewing my chapters publicly and privately. Praise or criticism, its always nice to hear from another BS6 fan! :P

* * *

**Reunion & Resolution**

**Chapter 8: Resolution**

The sounds of seagulls greeted the ears of Hayami and Mutio as they awoke from their peaceful slumber, having spent the night together in each other's arms. Hayami was entranced by Mutio's large red eyes blinking at him. He couldn't have asked for a better image to mark the start of his morning.

"Slept well?"

"...yes...Ha...Yami!" The hybrid replied in happiness, before bringing her lips to his for their first kiss of the day. It was her first time sleeping on dry land, let alone in such close proximity to any other person, hybrid or human. She had many stories she wanted to tell her human lover, and even more questions to ask Hayami, but was having difficulty sorting her thoughts.

Mutio's confusion was interrupted by Hayami's sudden change of expression. His eyes started to shift about.

"Did you hear that?" he muttered.

The couple got up from their bed and scanned the room. Mutio twitched her ears. She too, was starting to pick up the sounds coming from the direction of the beach. They sounds were definitely human, and Mutio found it strangely familiar. Someone was calling out Hayami's name.

The unexpected loudness of the next sound they heard caused the couple to jump slightly.

"Hayami, are you in there?"

The door swung open. Mutio recognized the visitor immediately. "The female with the pink hair again! The one touching Hayami on the beach in Antarctica! The same one that was with him in the machine that I tried to destroy!" she thought. Next to Hayami and her Papa, Kino was probably the only other human Mutio could distinctly remember, having crossed paths with her several times. Mutio abruptly tightened her arms around Hayami defensively and pressed herself against him. Hayami noticed that she was giving Kino a hostile glare, and baring her fangs. She certainly didn't seem to be looking for protection. Was it...jealousy? Possessiveness?

The sight of Hayami topless and crossing his arms around a rather angry looking female hybrid took awhile to register in Kino's mind. Though she had come to terms with her friend's undying affections for the fish girl, she still harbored considerable distrust towards Chimera in general.

"So here you are! How about letting us know the nextime you plan to spend the night elsewhere? We're still on duty ya know!" she scowled. Kino was only being partially truthful of course. She was genuinely concerned about her friend's safety.

Hayami scratched his head sheepishly. "Oh..."

"Well I wanted to ask you to help us out with the repairs, now that you're better. But I guess you're gonna be...busy."

Kino could barely keep her eyes away from Mutio even as she spoke to Hayami. Though Mutio wasn't human, she was nonetheless still female. The two women stood there in silence, their gender instincts easily deducing their thoughts about each other. Hayami could sense the mounting tensions between the two, and was scrambling for a diversion. A catfight would be unpleasant indeed...

"So umm...could I help out later?"

"Glad you asked Hayami! The sooner the better. Everyone's been chipping in, even Estella and Moldova!" Kino placed her hands on her hips as she whined. Mutio was still staring coldly at the human female, spurred by her animal instincts to 'guard' her chosen lover.

Kino hissed at the hybrid in return, intending to show that she wasn't intimidated. "Yeah I know what you're thinking. Love him well...fish girl, or I'll get you!"

_The female accepts our bond! And is giving us her blessings!_

"Will...love." Mutio responded with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

Kino froze in her tracks. She wasn't expecting Mutio to actually answer back, much less understand what she was saying.

"Err...I'll see you later Hayami!" Kino shot a quick nervous glance at the hybrid before scurrying off. Hayami started to laugh.

"Don't mind Kino. She can be sensitive and angry at times. But she means no harm." Hayami reassured Mutio as he carassed her hair.

"Ha..yami...love...Kee-no?" Mutio asked, her face in sadness. She needed to know for sure.

Hayami reached out his other hand and gently touched her chin. "I can't love her, or any other woman."

"...why?"

Hayami looked down momentarily before looking deeply into Mutio's red eyes, while maintaining a serious expression. "Because they're not you, Mutio. They're not you..."

"Ha..yami!" Tears started to form under her eyes as she cried out his name. The hybrid rubbed her cheek on Hayami's neck and purred, before pushing him back towards the bed with her weight. To be in love...and be loved. It was indeed the most wonderful feeling in the world, she concluded.

Hayami was of course enjoying the pleasures of her touch, but Kino's casual mentioning of Moldova had invariably triggered a chain of questions in Hayami's mind. He pondered about the Big Russian's recent emotional oddities, and the battle they fought only days ago, against a totally unexpected enemy.

_Why was he nervous during the peacetalks, and even now? How did the rogue subs even know about the peacetalks, or where it was held? How did they manage to get the drop on us...unless there was a mole? Moldova seems like a nice man, but his first meeting with the creatures didn't end too well. Could he..._

Hayami was determined to have a word with Moldova, and be prepared for the worst possibility. But it was still early...and his beloved fish girl was starting to cry out for his touch and kisses.

"Not so shy now huh?" Hayami remarked jokingly as Mutio rubbed her lips along his cheek.

_"I never have been, Hayami. Just confused. But not anymore..."_she replied in her mind, as Hayami pulled the bedsheets over their heads.

...

Yun, Gusuku and Sidra were standing the bottom of the sub's ramp, facing each other and engaging in some serious discussion. The three sailors waved at Hayami upon noticing him approaching. The pilot was pacing towards them rather hastily, and he was alone. "Hey Hayami! We were just gonna look for you. Got some news you might be interested in!" said Sidra as he leaned on a stack of crates.

"How was your night by the way? Not too cold I hope?" Gusuku enquired, with a wicked grin on her face. She was puzzled by the apparent absence of the fish girl, who only a day ago was patiently waiting for Hayami.

Hayami frowned and started to head up the ramp. Mutio had earlier swam off to hydrate herself, and join her siblings in another 'dialogue session' with Huang. But the pilot wasn't inclined to let them know, nor converse about his newfound love life. "Is this about how I spent my personal time? I'm busy..."

"We thought you'd like to know about those fanatics. How they managed to get the jump on us during the peace-talks." Yun interjected.

"Ah!" The grampus pilot exclaimed as he halted his departure. A strange coincidence, without a doubt. "So what happened?"

With a stern look, the Korean radio officer explained the discoveries made by the Blue 6 crew, during the time when Hayami was still unconscious from the crash. "Turns out one, or some of the maintenance techies back at Tokyo had links to the fanatics. Did some pretty advanced stuff. Slimy buggers modified the systems on the sub and Grampuses to disregard the signatures of their ships. Most likely did it when we were on vacation. So that explains how they snuck past us."

Sidra continued. "But he couldn't possibly have known about the peacetalks from us, or the subs we were planning to bring, unless one of us let that slip, which I highly doubt. We're all good folks here." Sidra turned his head and looked towards the sub momentarily. "The leak came from somewhere up in HQ, way before the Captain told us. This is some high level shit..."

"So who were you gonna look for?" enquired Gusuku.

Hayami descended from the ramp until he was at eye level with the rest of them, and conveyed his suspicions towards their Russian colleague.

Sidra placed a hand on his chin. "Hmm...I know Moldova's into repairing and tweaking stuff, but there was no way he could have pulled off those advanced modifications, and certainly not during his own vacation. He was on shore with everyone else yeah?", asked the big sailor.

Gusuku quickly added, her tone sounding defensive. "I understand why you'd be suspicious, but Andrei isn't such a person Hayami."

Hayami nodded, remembering the evening Moldova and Rin stopped by for dinner, and their trip to Osaka together afterwards. The crew's findings served to explain a lot of things, and certainly helped to wash away any lingering suspicions he had against the gentle-giant. But regardless, he still felt compelled to uncover the reason for Moldova's seemingly irrational bouts of anxiety and fear.

"He's in the engineering bay downstairs, fixing one of the dynamos." said Yun as he pointed towards the stair well in the distance.

...

Cekeros and Freeda stood on the viewing tower of Blue 6, admiring the view of the sea. The two navigators been chatting about the events that have occurred. Like everyone else, they still found it difficult to believe that they were actually in Chimeran territory, interacting with creatures that they were once at war with. The news on how the fanatics had managed to inflitrate their systems and ranks also left a bad taste in their mouths. It seemed as though another war was imminent, as though peace would never be within reach. And this time, it wasn't a battle against an army of mutants, but against a misguided ideology, against hate and bigotry. Intangible things that were far more difficult to eliminate.

It was more worrying to crew members like Freeda, who had families and children back home. It was hard to say what vengeance might drive the fanatics to do next...

Alex placed a hand on his co-navigator and attempted to put her at ease. "Don't worry Freeda. I'm sure they'll be all right. We'll be back home in less than a week, with good news for the world!"

Several Mutios and Matriachs have been swimming in the waters around them, ocassionally exposing their heads up to eye level to look at the two navigators. On the most part however, they didn't seem that interested in them or their vessel. The two navigators glanced at the creatures as they circled the submarine, a little taken by their graceful movements in the water, and how eerily similar they looked when compared to humans. Alex decided to lighten things up.

"Hmm...you think they'll start digging humans now?" Alex said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"You're unbelievable Alex, and pathetic! I'm going down to check on the maps."

"I was joking lady. My heart belongs to you only! That Hayami is quite the player though." But Freeda was no longer around to listen. "Women..." Alex sighed as he turned back to observe the hybrids swimming about. One Mutio had been staring at their direction for some time. Alex couldn't help but narrow his eyes and lean forward for a better look. It was definitely peering at him, and it seemed to be...smiling? For some reason the Casanova started to feel very uneasy, and not at all flattered. He returned a nervous smile and waved slightly with one hand.

"Umm, hi..."

...

The automated rusty doors of the engineering bay slid open as Hayami approached, giving him a glimpse of the dimly-lit room. He soon noticed Moldova kneeling by one of the sub's motors, tweaking its circuitry with a pair of pliers. The Big Russian was alone; it appears that he had opted to skip lunch, and the hybrids didn't feel the need to station a guard to watch over them in this area. Hayami was distracted momentarily by the layout of the place.

A large, thick sheet of glass acted as one of the walls of the engineering room, separating it from the ocean waters that the floating hangar was resting on, one floor above. It gave the room's occupants a clear view of the underbelly of Blue 6, the hybrids swimming about, as well as the remaining areas of the base that were submerged and extended almost a half a mile down.

"Ah! Hayami. Here to help us out at last? Are your injuries ok?" Moldova asked casually as he wiped his forehead with a towel. "He doesn't look troubled, at least not now" Hayami thought.

"Feeling much better than yesterday" Hayami replied. He was never skilled in small talk, so he decided to get to the point. "I've noticed that you've been acting strange lately, since Iga told us about the peacetalks. Whats up?"

Moldova's smile disappeared. "Nothing...just miss my family back home. Knowing that we'll be away for awhile sorta made it a little harder..."

A Mutio suddenly swam past the glass window, peering inside with its glowing blue eyes briefly as it passed, startling both humans. Moldova let out an audible gasp and dropped the toolbox he was holding, spilling its contents and filling the room with the sounds of clanging metal. The heightened reactions he displayed were a far cry from the normally calm personality that everyone was familar with.

"You're afraid of them?" Hayami asked.

Moldova kept staring at the mess on the floor for awhile, and then abruptedly let out a sigh. "I never told you everything about what happened that day, the first time I encountered a Mutio."

Hayami stared at the glass window as he replied. "You did. You said you killed it. Killed it out of rage because..."

Moldova suddenly grabbed both of Hayami's shoulders and looked straight into his eyes, surprising him. "No Hayami. LISTEN to me!" Hayami realized the big Russian was dead serious.

"Yes, I was angry. I did put a bullet through its head...but before that..."

Moldova let his hands fall off Hayami's shoulders. He backed up against a chair and sat down slowly, staring at the floor as he continued. "I tortured it, Hayami. It was bloodlust. I kicked the thing in the stomach. Shot it a couple of times in its arms and legs...slowly. I wanted it to feel pain."

"Its vocals must have been hurt badly already because it didn't scream the whole time, only moan and whimper, and I enjoyed every moment of it. The hate in its eyes was gone...those blue eyes started crying...crying for mercy, all the way till I put it out of its misery with the final shot."

It took awhile for the young pilot to digest what Moldova confessed so far, partly because the scene in his head disturbed him greatly. "Did you tell anyone?" Hayami asked.

"No. But even if I did, I'm pretty sure I would have been given a medal or whatever. You think its something I'm proud of?!"

Moldova covered his face with one hand and shook his head. "I hated myself after that, and I still do Hayami. Disgusted and frightened by the fact that I was capable of doing something so sick, so cruel. It was the enemy...but it still wasn't right. Me, a supposedly gentle loving husband to a wonderful woman and father to a beautiful daughter. Guess I'm not."

"And after hearing about your first experience with a Chimera, how it was so similar to mine...I hated myself even more. I kept asking - Was it right for me to even kill it? Should I have done what you did, and let it go? Everytime I see or hear people talk about that Mutio you saved, it brings back those memories, and these questions..."

Hayami reflected on what Moldova just admitted to him, and he soon understood the reasons for his anxieties. He wasn't fearful of the hybrids...but rather himself. Ashamed for losing control over the 'monster' within him in the past, and terrified that it may happen again.

_"No wonder he looked uncomfortable during the peacetalks, when he was surrounded by hybrids, whenever Mutio was around. No wonder he preferred to stay out of combat, and when left with little choice, always insisted on piloting the lightly armed Repair Grampus. Its amazing...what a burst of rage can do to one's senses and morals."_

"I don't know why I told you all that Hayami. Others asked too, but I lied to them."

Hayami struggled to find the right words to say. For the second time, he felt handicapped by his poor social skills, and strangely wished that Kino was here too. It was rare to find people like Moldova in these times. It didn't matter to him that there were many others who have done far worse things than he did. Both humans and hybrids. Those who killed for pleasure, or hid their cruelties under the facade of warfare. The big Russian was clear about his principles, and didn't make excuses when he crossed them in a moment of anger.

"Not really good at these things but..." Hayami started to mutter a response, but was interrupted.

"I'll get better. Just need some time...I can't undo what I did, but its good to see both species trying to get along now..."

...

_The beaches of Antarctica, later that evening._

"They weren't very nice things you know? You don't need to hear them."

"Want..." Mutio moaned as her bright red orbs fixated at Hayami. The hybrid was coaxing Hayami to recite the phrases he uttered during their time in the Pacific. He felt troubled, not just by the startling realization that he could still recall every word he said, but also by his observation that Mutio knew, or had learned, how to pout, which made it impossible for even his nonreactive personality to resist.

"All right..." Hayami sighed and ran his fingers along Mutio's grey hair, eliciting a youthful grin from the hybrid. The Grampus pilot repeated the words as best as he could remember. Words that, at that time, were a reflection of his loneliness and his loss of faith towards his species' future.

"...then you guys will create a new world. A world of endless blue. A utopia covered by the waters of life..."

Mutio kept silent after Hayami ended his recital. She wasn't too pleased initially, after hearing what he said about her Papa, but understood that her reaction was merely reflexive, born out of her love for her late creator. She was nevertheless grateful towards Hayami for being honest and open about it. The hybrid curled her arms around Hayami's waist and rested her head on his shoulders. It was strenuous and usually painful for her to speak more than a couple of words in succession, but Mutio was determined convey to Hayami her true thoughts.

"Not..toh..pia...with...no...Ha..yami." There would have indeed been no paradise, no Utopia for Mutio, if Hayami died along with the rest of humanity. Because it would have left her feelings forever unresolved; denied her the chance to experience love.

_Thank you, dearest Hayami. There are so many things I want but am unable to say to you. But to just be able to understand your words...brings me so much joy. I owe that to Katsuma. But you see...he taught me more than just your language. He told me...the things two humans in love would do for each other. Staying together till death. Mating...not to reproduce, but to express and celebrate one's love for the other. I too, want to do all these things with you Hayami, in time to come._

They kissed for awhile, with a little more fluid exchange this time. And then Mutio turned to face the ocean. She felt the sudden urge to sing for her human lover, to mesmerize him once again, when she noticed a large, grey figure in the distance. Hayami quickly spotted it as well, and he leaned forward for a better look.

"Its him..."

It was Verg. The shark man was standing in the shallow end of the beach, the water submerged up to his knees. The expression on his face was far from friendly, but somewhat less menacing to Hayami, perhaps due to the absence of his pointed nose cone. Verg bared his teeth and stood there with his fists clenched, his massive physique giving the impression that he was nearer to them than he really was.

Hayami wasn't afraid of him, not even during their previous brutal encounter. To him, Verg was a bitter, confused and grieving child with a strong emotional attachment to a man who died by his hands. Back then, Hayami was determined to honor Zorndyke's final request to co-exist in peace, even if it meant enduring his physical attacks, or dying.

They stood there for awhile with their eyes locked, motionless and in silence. And then abruptly, the large hybrid sank into the waters and swam away. It confounded the Grampus pilot, who had anticipated a confrontation of words, fists, or both. But Mutio understood. Even now, her brother was still disdainful and arrogant towards humans, the creatures he had waged war with for most of his existence. His contemptuous feelings simply couldn't disappear overnight, and certainly not within a year. But at least, by granting an exception to Mutio, and grudgingly accepting Amonyushuu's decision to negotiate with the humans, the shark man showed that the rift he had with mankind, no matter how wide, could still be healed with time. His abstinence from initiating a confrontation with Hayami was thus his way of acknowledging and accepting his sister's relationship with her special human.

"Thank you...brother Verg..."

...

_5 days later_

The days passed quickly and rather uneventfully for the human visitors. The repairs to their iconic blue combat vessel were proceeding faster than expected, thanks to the machinery and tools their Chimeran hosts have given them access to. The hybrids were also gradually starting to understand the ways of human life, mostly through Huang and their quiet observations of the crew members. For Hayami and Mutio, the days they spent together were quite easily their happiest in their lives so far.

Hayami found himself awake in the middle of the night, after a particularly vivid dream about his adventures in East Sepik - the time when he was living his life as an apathetic and immoral salvager. It was a far fetch from his present situation. Hayami laid face up on the bed with Mutio snuggled next to him, her body pulsing rhythmically with her tranquil breathing. The bedsheets and mattress were still wet - deliberately splashed with a good amount of sea water the night before - to give the hybrid some added comfort as she slept with him. Though it made the bed cold and sticky at times during the night, it was a minor inconvenience that Hayami was perfectly willing to endure, out of his love for Mutio.

_"Someone up there must really like me..."_

Though he had never been a religious person, Hayami couldn't help but feel that an omnipotent guardian, some benevolent force had been watching over him, shaping events to lead him to the creature he had come to genuinely love, and in doing so, permanently transformed his once-bitter personality into something he could for the first time, be proud of.

Sleeping bare-chested, Hayami could feel the warmth of Mutio's breasts and appendages pressing against him. Their mutual urges for more closer...carnal contact were undeniable, but Hayami and Mutio loved each other enough to respect their developing bond, and they both had sensibly agreed to...in the human language, 'not rush things'.

Spurred suddenly by curiosity, Hayami shifted his head to get a better look at the hybrid, and was pleasantly surprised to see her gazing back at him lovingly.

"Can't sleep?"

"Mmm..." the hybrid acknowledged with a moan, before giving him a gentle kiss on his chest.

"Mutio...they...we will be leaving in a few days." Hayami said, as he gently rubbed her smooth back with his palm. His smile slowly disappeared.

"...yes", the sea maiden whispered softly, fully aware of the impending departure of the human visitors. Hayami was pained by the sight of her sadness, and hated to have to burden her with more painful truths, but running from them wasn't going to help their relationship much in the long term. Both lovers slowly sat up from the bed and faced each other.

"I want to stay here with you, but I know that's not possible right now, and...its not something you want, do you?" Mutio ran her finger along his chest as she nodded. Though her people were beginning to warm up to the humans, allowing one of them, especially the one who killed their Papa, to stay at their sacred island was still out of the question. And after being granted their blessings to seek companionship with Hayami, Mutio felt obligated to respect their wishes in return.

Hayami reached out and grasped Mutio's delicate hands, resting them on his palms before continuing. "I want to talk about us Mutio. About our future...together. Shall we?". The human pilot's request triggered a self-confession from the hybrid.

_I feel so...complete with you Hayami. I can't be without you again..._

"Ha...yami..." The hybrid's glowing red eyes started to moisten. She leaned forward and hugged him tightly. With the dim rays of the moonlight illuminating the room, the couple deliberated about their time ahead...

_End Ch.8_

* * *

This chapter was originally written to be much longer (another 2000-3000 words), with more interesting but nonetheless meaningful and non-fluffy interactions between the humans and Chimera, but I decided to omit it in the end since I didn't want this already bloated chapter to be too long to the point that it would stagnate the flow of the story. I might publish the stuff I left out in future as an add-on/deleted scenes collection, depending on feedback.

See you nextime for the final chapter!


	11. R&R Ch 9: Homecoming

These last 2 chapters took a little longer, but better late than never. The focus of this chapter will be quite balanced between the major characters.

**Note**: More dialogue.

* * *

**Reunion & Resolution**

**Chapter 9: Homecoming**

"So, how are you finding our habitat, human? Not too different from your other bases I'm sure?" Amonyushuu sounded energetic. And like Kino, she was leaning against the railing of the base's observatory, staring towards the blue sea. The young human wasn't expecting anyone to be in such a place in the wee hours of dawn, and certainly not the assumed 'leader' of the hybrids. The catgirl still made her nervous for some reason. Resigned to the fact that it wasn't going to look good on her nor her kind to avoid interactions with their hosts, Kino decided to stay put.

"Its...been good, very comfortable. Thank you." That brief exchange marked the first time she was having an actual conversation with a hybrid, not counting the one with Mutio, despite staying in their territory for close to a week already. The fact that Amonyushuu could speak the human language fluently was both a source of ease and discomfort to Kino.

Though mature for her age, Amonyushuu was never shy to embrace or expose her youthful, childlike qualities, when the situation was appropriate. "You like my earrings? I carved them from sea-shells." the catgirl asked cheerfully as she held one of her earlobes.

"They're pretty. Matches your clothing well." Kino forced out a smile; trying her best not to reveal her growing uneasiness. "Wow...I haven't felt like that since..." she thought, recalling the time she had her first nervous conversation with Gilford, many years ago. But this was quite different. "They do look rather nice actually...but why is she trying to talk to me?"

Small talk occupied their time for the next few minutes.

"You don't like us, do you?" The catgirl suddenly asked Kino, completely taking the young human by surprised. She couldn't respond. Once again, her expressions have betrayed her thoughts. "Care to tell me why?"

"I don't...hate your kind. Not anymore. But..." Kino tried to compose herself. She was terrified of uttering the wrong choice of words. "Its just that...My parents. My brothers and sisters. They were killed...when a Musuca attacked their civilian ship. I was only a child back then..."

Kino turned to look at Amonyushuu. The catgirl appeared remorseful. "I'm not defending my people's actions. Your loss must have been terrible...to lose a parent...". She shifted her gaze to Kino, her bright feline eyes captivating the human. "But then, how many of my siblings did you kill in return? Did that make you feel better?"

"They...weren't directly responsible. I was defending myself most of the time. I..."

"Ah! It was my Papa then. I still remember that day, when you came..." Amonyushuu began to narrate to Kino her final moments with Zorndyke, before she could respond.

_"Papa. The humans...two of them have managed to reach our shores...as you have hoped. We've brought them here to see you. They are outside."_

_"Yes...at last. Before you call them in, my dear daughter, know this. I will be leading them to the poleshift machine. I will tell them how it is linked to my heart, and what needs to be done. And then they will kill me."_

_"Papa!"_

_"But do not stop them, my dear daughter, and do not stop them from leaving. I have been waiting for this day__. Let your Papa's wish be fulfilled. Be strong, Amonyushuu, when I am gone. Learn to live in peace with the humans, or there is no future."_

"Those were Papa's final words to me, before he asked me to bring you into his house. That day." The catgirl said. "You were there with the other human. The one our sister calls Hayami, and you had your chance. You had more reason to hate Papa than he did, so why wasn't it you who killed him?"

Kino knew the answer all too well, and she wasn't shy about admitting it. After hearing the Amonyushuu describe her painful events, she needed to be open and honest in return. "...because it wouldn't have made the pain go away. They can't come back." Zorndyke still had to die, in order for the poleshift device to stop. But blind vengeance had been her only motivation up till that point. With the hate gone, washed away by her humane senses, Kino was no longer able to bring herself to kill him. The emotional stress of needing to..._murder_ a human being in broad daylight was too heavy for the fragile woman to handle, and thankfully, Hayami stepped in...

"I hated your kind initially, after Papa died. But after awhile, I, like you, realized it was pointless, because revenge wouldn't have brought Papa back. And it wasn't what he wanted for both of our races. We're not that much different. We share the same good traits, and flaws too..."

"Zorndyke...he wanted us to live in peace, and create a new world. Its the reason we're here."

The catgirl nodded slightly. "Yes. And yet, if this is to be a brave new world, then it is our generation who will have the hardest time living in it. Brother Verg, you, and the rest of your crew...the soldiers." Kino understood what Amonyushuu meant perfectly. Indeed, history has shown that for any conflict between two sides, it is those who have fought the hardest and sacrificed the most who would have greatest difficulty accepting peace, let alone cooperation. And the longer the fighting, the deeper the rifts. For some, like Marcello and the fanatics, peace had become an unthinkable option.

"But...there can be no such brave new world, unless our generation takes the first step to create it." Kino's unusually insightful reply surprised even herself. Maybe she too, like Hayami, had really changed. She glanced at the hybrid, who was now smiling at her.

"I'm Amonyushuu. First daughter of Jung Zorndyke, if you haven't known already. Its been a pleasure chatting with you, Ensign Mayumi Kino."

"You know...my name, rank...?"

"Yes of course. We owe that to your little psychic friend. She was more than happy to tell us about you. We've learned much from her, and about your way of life as well. You will be twenty years old in 16 days, if I remember correctly." The catgirl grinned wickedly.

"Huang! Why that little..."

...

It was another typical late morning for Hayami and Mutio. The last they would spend together in Antarctica. Having completed his morning's share of repairworks in the hangar, Hayami decided to spend a few hours exploring the sea bed with Mutio. Swimming had become a special activity to the both of them - navigating the waters together bonded their minds, bodies and souls in a uniquely powerful way.

The Blue Submarine was due to depart from the Chimeran homeland in less than 30 hours. But Hayami and Mutio were unfazed. They had already discussed about their future together the night before, and had come to a mutual decision...

The couple surfaced after another diving session, and started to head back to the shallows for their lunch, hand in hand. "I might just pass out if you keep doing that while I'm swimming you know?" Hayami gently informed his beloved hybrid, after being subjected to another of her passionate kisses while in the midst of holding his breath underwater.

And like before, Mutio would respond with a child-like grin, followed by a kiss on his cheek. "Ha...yami...like!"

"She's starting to behave more and more like a human with each passing day", Hayami thought. "Either that, or their kind aren't that much different from us to begin with..."

Mutio dived underwater after telling the human to wait - to stand still with the water up to his chest. He wondered what she was going to do next. Mutio quickly reappeared behind him with a splash. The Grampus pilot felt the exotic hybrid's hand snake around his waist, followed shortly by the warm sensation of her body and face resting against his back. He could feel her webbed feet next to his now, pressing on the sandy surface. Mutio was standing upright with the aid of the water's buoyancy, and was tenderly embracing him from behind. Like a woman.

He heard the hybrid whisper his name...

"Ha...yami"

It felt wonderful to both of them. A few days ago, Mutio unintentionally noticed two of Hayami's crew members locked in a similar embrace, and she could tell that they had strong feelings for each other, perhaps not too different from her feelings for Hayami. Mutio couldn't recall if Huang had spoken their names before, but she remembered the female wearing a strange plastic device around her neck, and she appeared to be in bliss as she hugged the male human.

Though almost a head shorter than her human lover, the height difference did not discourage Mutio from expressing her physical yearnings. Still standing behind him, the hybrid leaned forward and brought her lips to Hayami's ear and began to gently suckle on it. The poor, socially introverted human started to tremble slightly - a involuntary reaction to the pleasurable sensations overtaking his body. It delighted Mutio, to know that she could bring pleasure to the human she loved.

She of course learned of this behaviour from Verg, who would sometimes do it to her siblings, and once to her...after first learning about her interactions with Hayami. But Mutio had already forgiven her impulsive brother; he did those things to them without fully understanding why. Furthermore, the shark man was no longer treating her siblings in such a disrespectful manner, not since the day he nearly died with the Ghost Ship, when they chose to leave him behind.

_"Hayami...I hope you are feeling as much pleasure now as I am...whenever I'm with you. Standing with you..."_

Mutio knew with absolute certainty what she was going to master next, in the near future. She was going to learn how to walk.

...

On the eve of their departure, the Chimera have requested for the humans to gather at the hangar...to resume and conclude their interrupted negotiations. It was after all their purpose for meeting in the first place. The talks were brief and proceeded smoothly, both sides having become more accustomed to each others' presence and mannerisms.

They proceeded to the beach outside the base, where they held the peacetalks. Even more hybrids were present this time, but unlike before, the humans weren't troubled about being outnumbered.

"May this will mark the start of a better peace between our species. For the future." Wallace's face was solemn and sincere as he delivered his concluding sentence. He was representing not just the humans at Stream Base, but every sensible human being on the planet. The Admiral stretched out his hand to the catgirl. For the handshake. A simple yet powerful human gesture meant to convey trust, friendship and most important of all...equality. Amonyushuu reached out in return to accept it. And in that moment, history was made.

Hayami arrived just in time to witness the concluding act, having been busy swimming and having his afternoon meal with Mutio. He shuffled discreetly towards the dispersing crew, trying to avoid getting too much attention. The Grampus pilot stopped next to Kino. "What else did I miss?"

"Lots of stuff you bum! They're going to allow our engineers to dismantle the geothermal vents, you know the ones we saw on the way here the last time? Blue Dome's gonna be rebuilt too!" Kino replied cheerfully.

Hayami took a cigarette out of his pocket and started to light it. "Preparing for another war huh? Just in case?" He was still skeptical about his fellow men. Cooperation may have been achieved by the people here, but its difficult to say if the top brass of humanity's leadership would be completely willing to accept progress in that direction, and not succumb to their warmongering tendencies. Still, he reminded himself that it was they who authorized them to negotiate with the hybrids, so hope did seem bright...for now.

The red head playfully slapped him on his arm. "No silly! The hybrids are _helping_ us to rebuild it, and it won't be a military base. More like a trade city, the first place for both species to live together. And will you put that stick out?"

Hayami grunted as he rubbed the cigarette against a crate. "So its just a one way deal? We're not giving anything back? That Wallace must be really amazing then."

"They asked for a little raw materials and fuel to rebuild some stuff here, or something like that. And why does it matter to you anyway?" Kino waited for Hayami to look at her, which he did. "You've already gotten the best deal. They're letting YOU get all touchy and lovely with the fish girl, aren't they?!" she smirked, before pushing her fist onto Hayami's shoulder.

Hayami laughed along with his feisty friend. Kino could be sharp and witty when she wasn't emotional. And what she said was right.

"And you probably missed this too: Captain wants a meeting with us later after dinner at the briefing room. Don't be late Hayami, its important!"

...

_Later that evening_

To Kino's dismay, Hayami was late again. The Captain had been running through their exit procedures, what to report to Blue Fleet, and the tons of paperwork that would be awaiting them.

Everyone was fully aware of the bad news that awaited Hayami - concerning his relationship with the hybrid, and were wondering how he would react. His hybrid 'lover' couldn't simply follow them back, because she wouldn't be able to keep up with the sub, especially not over such a long distance. Bringing her onto the sub likewise was out of the question, owing to habitat problems and potentially nasty complications that may occur when they finally rendevous with the rescue fleet waiting for them at the border. It looked as though Hayami would be forced by the circumstances to leave his Mutio behind, or stay in Antarctica with her...

"Hayami, glad you're on time as always. We'll be leaving tommorow morning. Repairs are just about done."

"Okay," the Grampus pilot responded with a shrug. His seemingly stoic reply was far from what his colleagues expected.

Iga adjusted his cap and cocked his eyebrows. "Not going to ask if you could stay...or if you could take your fish girl along?"

"Fleet regulations, me still being an accountable Blue Fleet soldier, plus other problems. Yeah I know. Its all right." Hayami muttered nonchalently.

"Wow someone sure has grown up! Tee hee!" Zagalo snickered.

"And you haven't! So quiet down..." Estella hissed as she lightly elbowed her badly behaved co-pilot.

Gusuku scowled as she folded her arms. "Hey! You don't just dump a girl after having your fun with her ya know!"

"So you're coming back with us Hayami?" Kino enquired enthusiastically. A split second later she realized she had placed her hand on Hayami's elbow in her moment of joy, startling the pilot slightly. The red head withdrew it quickly before it got too embarassing.

"Yes. I'm heading back to Japan with you guys. Just myself. And..." Hayami paused and took a deep breath. "I'd like to resign from Blue Fleet after that."

Murmurs and gasps filled the room once more. Again, Hayami's statement was not what they had expected. The years of serving together had bonded the crew like a family, and to hear one of them announcing his departure saddened them.

"Would Tetsu Hayami mind if his commanding officer asked why, just out of curiousity?" Iga said.

"I need a break Captain. And I have a new life to live...with someone else."

Gusuku and several others started giggling upon hearing his reasoning, having roughly understood the underlying implications. But Hayami wasn't bothered.

"Officially its not a problem Hayami. You never actually rejoined us since your discharge...you're only here because of my good graces, and everyone's." The aging Captain chuckled, before resuming a serious look. "But on a personal level...it'll be a great loss to Blue Fleet, and to us. Are you sure this is what you want Hayami?"

"Yes Captain. I might decide to come back in future. But until then...no more sailing."

_"No more sailing. Hmm..."_ The phrase struck a chord to Gusuku. She started to discreetly hum a familiar tune in her mind.

An awkward moment of silence descended upon them. Hayami never liked being at the center of everyone's attention, but that was what he was getting. A nagging voice in his mind was telling him to speak, that it was his turn to say something in particular. It didn't take him long to deduce what it was. He had been holding back on the subject for far too long.

"You know I...never really thanked you Captain, and everyone of you, for all you've done for me. Thanks guys..."

Hayami had difficulty keeping his head up as he conveyed his genuine gratitude, which was met with wide-eyed looks and several gasps. He was never good at such things, and would have never imagined himself thanking anyone a few years ago, but love and the passing of time had matured the man. In almost all aspects...

"All of you, including you asshole. Thanks for assigning me to the Grampus during the peacetalks!" Hayami smirked at Yuri. He still enjoyed annoying him, partly because it was easy to. The room broke into laughter.

"Tsk, feeling's mutual Hayami." replied the tall XO coldly. His rivalry with Hayami was still strong, but keeping things professional had always been one of Yuri's positive traits. And secretly, the tall Russian was moved slightly by his rival's brave admission, as was everyone else.

"Aw man what happened to jerk-Hayami?! I was starting to like him." Zagalo whined playfully.

...

_The next morning_

Morning came faster than expected. The Blue Submarine and its crew had been docked at Stream Base for little over 9 days, their presence there already a landmark in bilateral relations between both species. Like the day before, both contingents had gathered together at the hangar for another quick diplomatic session. This time, Hayami was punctual.

"The refueling of your vessel is complete. You may depart when ready, Admiral Wallace." It was the first time Amonyushuu addressed the UN commander by his rank, and she fully knew what it implied.

"On behalf of my men, I'd like to thank you for your hospitality and kindness." Wallace removed his hat, as did Iga and the rest of the crew, and bowed at Amonyushuu. Most of the other hybrids didn't understand the significance of the gesture, but the catgirl did, and she bowed in return. The Admiral was about to head back to the submarine with the others, when the catgirl called out to him.

"Before you depart, we would like you to take this." Amonyushuu held out a few thin stacks of yellowish papers that were wrapped in a dusty sheet of plastic. Wallace didn't remember seeing them in her hands earlier. "This package contains some of the written works of our late Papa. His journal. We hope that you would share this with your people, so that they can learn and understand his thoughts and actions...just as we are trying to."

Wallace reached out both hands to receive the gift, grasping it firmly. "I most certainly will. Thank you."

As the other human visitors proceeded up the ramp, Hayami stood by the pier, gazing at Mutio, who was looking back at him with her head half exposed above the water. Her large soulful eyes were filled with an unmistakable tint of sadness. The hybrid swam up to Hayami and rested her hands on the edges of the concrete. The Grampus pilot responded by kneeling down, resting his knees on the metal floor.

"Ha..yami..." the fish girl whispered softly at him.

"Goodbye Mutio...for now." And with that, both lovers leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Though their kiss lasted only a few seconds, it was witnessed by nearly everyone in the hangar. Faint sounds of groaning and yelping were heard - an indication of the mixed opinions towards the inter-species relationship. But Hayami and Mutio didn't care. Human or Chimera, they were in love. It was real, it was permanent, and it wasn't something to ever be embarassed about again.

"Seems like your best pilot is gifted in other areas as well." Wallace chuckled to Iga.

To the hybrids, they had long known about their sister's odd attachment to the human who saved her. The strange feeling she has come to call love, powerful enough to withstand the threat of banishment and physical abuse. There was still much distrust and reservation towards the humans, but the hybrids had come to accept and support their sister's pursuit of happiness. Still, the act of kissing was new knowledge to their young minds.

Kino gave a weak smile and sighed, genuinely happy to see Hayami finally finding resolution to his feelings for the fish girl, but then still sad at the same time, for not being the receipient of his love. Gusuku and Rin were squealing delightfully like schoolgirls as they pressed her palms together.

"Farewell..."

"Huh? Who you whispering to?!" Freeda muttered to Alex, but he didn't answer her.

Before heading into the sub, Hayami turned to look at Mutio once again. The beautiful child of Zorndyke had not averted her eyes from him the entire time. He gave her a slight wave with one hand, which the hybrid returned without hesitation.

_Be safe, Hayami. I too, will soon be leaving. To go...not with you, but to you. To the human city you call Tokyo...to the place where fate first brought us together, where you saved my life. Where you will be waiting for me, each and every day, when the sun is above the water. Waiting to embrace me again, and to kiss just as before. And then we shall live a new life, together. Be there for me, dearest Hayami. I will be there for you. _

Amonyushuu and the hybrids looked on quietly as the last of their human visitors disappeared into their iconic machine. With a slow, loud blast of its horn, the Blue Submarine departed from the Chimeran superstructure, bringing with it the promises of a better future for both species.

* * *

This was a really tough chapter to write, for some reasons. The final chapter (epilogue) plus just some concluding author notes coming up shortly :P Thanks for reading!


	12. R&R Ch 10: Beyond the Sea

And here is the final chapter for R&R! Its been a long journey for our inter-species couple. They need some rest! With this series finally done, I can finally focus on my travel plans for the upcoming Tokyo _Comiket 74_ in August, and hopefully get my fix of fanart and doujins hehe. BS6 fan material is always entertaining.

If you're still craving for BS6 info, I've started a fan blog in which you can access via clicking on my profile (can't and won't link it here sorry).

I also want to say thanks to the folks who have been reading and supporting this story, with special mention to _**Capnhands, Omegarulesall, Edo **_and others who preferred to correspond with me in private. I'll be sending you guys (if you provided an email) a few scans from a really obscure BS6:Mutio Fanart book I purchased way back in 2001, when I was vacationing in Japan (during the height of my BS6 obsession). The pics are all-ages friendly and depict Mutio/Hayami/Kino in rather humorous and romantic settings. You won't find any images from this very rare Doujin anywhere online, I can assure you :P Just a small token of gratitude for your reviews and support.

* * *

**Reunion & Resolution**

**Chapter 10: Beyond the Sea (& Epilogue)**

_Tokyo Harbor City_

For the past six days since his departure from Blue Fleet, Hayami had been exercising the same daily routine - waking up before daylight and driving his speedboat to the area where he and Mutio first met, where he would then spend the entire day watching the sea, eating his meals and listening to reports on his radio. Patiently waiting for his beloved sea maiden, until the sun had set. Hayami would have gladly waited this way for a year, if that was what it took to be with Mutio again.

It wasn't mundane, perhaps only inconvenient. But the inconvenience was nothing compared to the sacrifice his beloved hybrid chose to make, without a moment of hesitation, that night in Antarctica - the willingness to leave her people, her home, to stay by his side forever in a foreign world.

_"You've changed me Mutio. Me...Tetsu Hayami. Once a bitter, immoral sea hyena. You made me realize I was capable of...love, kindness...not just to you but also the people around me. Kino, Iga, the ones who cared about me. My people did not like my affections for you at first, as I'm sure was the case for you too. But I didn't care. It didn't matter that you were a Zorndyke creation. We could relate to each other, and we...love each other. Come to me soon, beautiful Mutio. Make this lonely human complete again." _

Hayami thought hard about all the events he and Mutio had experienced so far. He realized how fragile, how perversely lucky both of them are to even be alive today. What would have happened, if Mutio wasn't among the hybrids who attacked Tokyo Harbour that day? If Kino's aim was a little off during the first battle against her Umigumo? If Mutio didn't choose to swim in the seas the day after the destruction of Blue Dome? If Verg did not give in to Hayami's persuasions to live in peace? If Hayami wasn't assigned to the Grampus, alone, during the peacetalks? In too many ways, their first meeting, and subsequent affections for each other were nothing short of a miracle.

It was a miracle that things have turned out the way they are now. After all they had weathered together and apart, Hayami's confidence in reuniting with Mutio again was unshakable. A mere 5000 miles of ocean and a few weeks of waiting wasn't going to keep them apart.

The Grampus pilot wasted no time in re-organizing his new life, following his resignation. He moved out of his old home at Tokyo Harbor, and using his still well-established connections, bought a new one on the outskirts of the city - isolated from the crowds, and one which was just above sea level. Money wasn't a problem. Demand for skilled salvagers had been sharply rising, following news of the successful peacetalks, which boosted confidence and security. And even should his job fail, Hayami could still depend on a discreet stable flow of income, courtesy of Iga and Wallace's 'arrangements' with Blue Fleet HQ. A lifetime payout to one Blue Fleet ex-sailor was an insignificant investment that the organization was more than willing to provide, considering that the recepient in question was the same person who had been instrumental in ending the war, and bridging relations between the two species.

Hayami allowed himself to immersed in his fantasies for awhile. He was looking forward to Mutio joining him in during his 'day job'. It would certainly make work less lonely and hazardous. Perhaps, when the time was right and relations between their species thawed further, he might even take her to visit little Ran Fang in New Singapore City, and introduce her to Chung Ying. Maybe, he could also...

_"Hayami!"_

His heart skipped a beat. The screech. It wasn't in his language, but it was without a doubt the same haunting sound that only a certain creature could emit.

"Mutio?!" His eyes frantically scanning the horizon, praying that it wasn't yet another of his auditory hallucinations. Two glowing red lights in the water suddenly caught his attention. He blinked a few times to make sure.

It was her. Like a whirlwind, Hayami tossed his cigarette aside and sprinted towards the sea, knocking away a tray of unfinished food he had earlier placed beside him. The hybrid emerged out of the water as her special human approached, giving him a clear view of her upper body. Hayami stopped a few meters in front of Mutio. The sea was up to his chest level, and the waves were thankfully calm.

It was then when he noticed 3 other figures hovering in the distance behind her, their heads similarly half-exposed above the waterline. Two pairs of blue eyes, and a pair of black ones that were unmistakably human. It couldn't have been anyone elses'.

"Katsuma!" Hayami gasped before yelling out his friend's name repeatedly. "Katsuma! Wait!" He wanted...he needed to thank his selfless comrade, for all the help he has repeatedly provided. Saving his life twice, teaching Mutio the ways and language of humans, and now, protecting and guiding her back to him. But Katsuma remained in the deep ends of the sea, and merely waved back to Hayami in response. He gave a thumbs-up signal, and then without warning, descended under the greenish waters with the other two Mutios, and disappeared.

"Katsuma. Thank you...again."

They were alone once again. He could see Mutio's exotic form in all its glory. Her soulful crimson eyes, translucent fins, petite and feminine frame, and an angelic, peaceful face that forever held a place in his memories. It was almost like before - two confused creatures brought together by fate, staring curiously at each other while being basked by the rays of the setting sun in the background. But this time, there was no curiosity, confusion or hate. Only a permanent and unbreakable attraction that blossomed from two years ago, from the very same place they were now standing at.

_"Hayami. My...love. My..human. I never want to leave you again."_

They swam towards each other, wrapped their hands around each other and kissed once again, feeling the electricity of their affections surge through their bodies. It still felt like the first time. Mutio broke the embrace and moved her hands towards Hayami's face, gently resting her fingers on both his cheeks. There were droplets of tears in her eyes. Tears of joy.

"I love you...Mutio." Hayami whispered.

"Ha...yami." She paused momentarily and gave him the same first smile from two years ago. "Make...love!" the hybrid chirped at her human lover as she started rubbing one of her thighs against him in a peculiar fashion.

Hayami's cheeks reddened at Mutio's openness. His eyes widened as he averted his gaze in embarrassment. "Umm...err...maybe not here." He kissed her on the forehead. "You're not gonna bite me again are you?" The hybrid merely responded by licking him on the length of his neck, causing the poor human to blush even harder. Hayami sighed and smiled sheepishly; he felt like a teenager again.

"To...Ha...yami...home?" Mutio enquired as she pressed her hands against Hayami's chest.

"No. To _our_...new home." The Grampus pilot replied, before bringing his lips to hers again.

After a few more minutes of fondling, Mutio wrapped her hands around Hayami's neck and raised one of her legs. It had become her way of telling his human lover to carry him. Complying with her irrefutable request, Hayami lifted his beloved hybrid out of the water, and walked towards his waiting speedboat. They had finally reunited, expressed their love for each other and vowed to live a new life together, despite the inevitable uncertainties and dangers that laid ahead. Indeed, many new challenges and obstacles awaited the couple. But such is the nature of life itself, and Hayami and Mutio both knew that there was nothing to fear, because they had each other.

...

_Tokyo Harbor Mess Hall, 2 weeks later._

"God Damn! What a week!" Yamada heaved a sigh as he placed his food tray on the table, and sat down. "I never knew paperwork could be more life-threatening than fighting Ghost Ships, or peace-hating fanatics! I've written more reports in the past two days than I have in my whole life so far..."

The three mountain climbers were once again consuming their meals. Kino was with them this time.

"Its our responsibility to be thorough and truthful, and they were just making sure. This information will have to be shown to the rest of the world soon ya know?"

"So much trouble we have to go through, just to do something good." Yamada whined.

"Well...you have to admit, its been quite an adventure eh? To think a few months ago we were sitting her gossiping about love. Now Hayami's gone, and we actually managed to make some progress with the Chimera. I'm so glad I didn't join the air force. Hee Hee!" Gusuku giggled as she confessed her honest opinion. "Isn't it sweet that he's finally found love?"

Kino didn't share her energetic colleague's joy, and for good reason. She still had lingering feelings for Hayami, and the mentioning of his name dampened her mood slightly. "Its not going to be quite the same without Hayami around. I'll miss him..."

"You're not the only one Kino..." Gusuku was right. For the past year, their anti-social colleague's tender yearnings for a fish girl was often the talking point for the Blue 6 crew, and it had affected their lives and viewpoints in more ways than they would admit. For most, their pragmatic eyes saw the odd relationship as an unpleasant but necessary political tool to better relations between the two species. To others like Moldova and Kino, it became a lesson of tolerance, acceptance and self-forgiveness. To hopeless romantics like Gusuku and Rin, it was a quick and enjoyable outlet to satisfy their own emotional cravings.

"Don't think we've seen the last of those fanatics either. Blue Fleet's going to be on their Christmas list for sure now, thanks to us ruining their plans." said Sidra, his deep voice sounding more solemn than usual. "This time we won't have Hayami around to help us out."

Kino smiled as she chewed her food. "I wouldn't worry about that Sid. Hayami's a different person now, even if he doesn't like to admit it. He'll come back...when we need him." It was an unconditional promise Hayami made to Kino before his departure, one that made her very proud of her maturing friend. "And I know where to find him!"

"I think he's gonna need some help and advice." Yamada suddenly commented.

"What kind of help? How to live with a fish girl? He should be teaching us!" Kino asked bewilderingly.

"Not Hayami. I'm talking about _him_! Look!"

Gusuku pointed at Cekeros, who was sitting across the mess hall alone. The navigator was resting his head on one hand, tracing circles around his plate with a finger and staring dreamily at the wall. He was definitely thinking about something...or someone.

"Man...whats gotten into Alex!?"

**THE END  
**_(For now...?)_

* * *

_Beyond the Sea  
_By: Bobby Darin (1960)

_Somewhere...beyond the sea,  
Somewhere waiting for me,  
My lover stands on golden sands  
__And watches the ships...that go sailing._

_Somewhere...beyond the sea  
She's there watching for me.  
If I could fly like birds on high  
Then straight to her arms...I'd go sailing_

_It's far beyond the star,  
It's near beyond the moon.  
I know...beyond a doubt  
My heart will lead me there soon_

_We'll meet...beyond the shore  
We'll kiss just as before  
And happy we'll be beyond the sea  
And never again I'll go sailing_

_No more sailing  
So long..sailing_

* * *

And that concludes my first ever multi-chaptered fanfic, and first fanfic on Blue Submarine No.6. _If you've actually read all 10 chapters, I would love to hear your thoughts and comments (ahem, **reviews. **it might just get you something from me...:P)._ Taking a line from Yamada, it has been quite an adventure and a great learning experience for me. I do hope the story has been an enjoyable read for most of you (even for diehard Kino/Hayami shippers), as I have painstakenly tried my best to be consistent with the BS6 canon material. Before I sign off, please allow me to annoy you with some well-meant take home words of 'wisdom':  
(1) - War sucks, because you have to make peace after that, and there are always sore losers.  
(2) - Judge people by their character, and not by their skin color. A union between 2 people of different races is a union between two human beings. Wish them well.  
(3) - Do your part to save the environment, or we'll really be living on the roofs of our buildings in a few decades (and fighting off sea creatures).

**How did my idea for this story come about? Sources of inspiration?**  
Song inspirations - _Beyond the Sea_ (Bobby Darin); _Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now _(Starship); _How Deep is Your Love _(BeeGees). Cheesy and corny yes. But the lyrics were fitting :P

Movie/Film inspirations - _Robotech & Macross _(My favorite anime ever; The whole inter-species romance in a time of war concept); _Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country_ (Overcoming personal prejudice; striving for peace after decades of conflict; saboteurs & warmongers)

**What future fanfic-related plans do I currently have for Blue Submarine No.6?**  
I'll be finishing up a long one-shot fic on Zorndyke that I have been writing along the side since Chapter 4, and the story will be both a sequel and prequel to Reunion & Resolution. It won't have romance (duh!), but I'd like to believe that its possible to write a good and well-received story without having that theme. (Please prove me right! :sniff:) As for the plot, I'd prefer to keep that under wraps, but rest assured it won't be wacky or out of character.

I might also post the stuff I omitted from Chapter 8 and 9 of R&R (about 3000 words of additional scenes of human-hybrid interactions at Stream Base; some of it having romance), if I can motivate myself enough. Other than that, I don't see myself writing anymore stories on this wonderful anime for the foreseeable future, since I'm out of good ideas i.e. something that stays true to the canon material and isn't AU/OC/Crossover (I hate those stories). With that said however, I'm always open to ideas.

**Why Hayami/Mutio? What about Hayami/Kino, or (gasp!) Mutio/Verg?**  
A Hayami/Kino pairing is certainly easier to write about, since both characters are human, can speak, and Kino's pretty one-dimensional. But I decided on Hayami/Mutio mostly because I found the pairing to be a lot more challenging and fun, them being from different species that were once at war with each other. The OVA also left the romance aspect rather open and ambiguous, which made things easier for pro Hayami/Mutio writers to stay within canon. I like every character in the BS6 universe (honest!), so I don't really have a preferred romance pairing. All the women have nice bodies anyway :P

Verg is cool, but a Mutio/Verg pairing just makes me uncomfortable for some reason. Its almost like endorsing wife-beating and the objectification of women, and he'll probably snap the poor girl in two. Most of the official artwork and Japanese fan-arts seem to like pairing Verg with Mutio and Hayami with Kino in a slightly suggestive manner however. Hmm...

_Completed: 20th July, 2008. Ticktank_


End file.
